Esters Sojourn
by Night3603
Summary: Follow the events of Ester during her ten year mission in the Empire's territory. She meets new people, she learns, and she fights. This is a prequel of sorts to chapter ten of my other story "Goddess of Evil". Read and Review, let me know if i did alright. (Possible Edit later)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. Having said that, this particular story in the Overlord universe does belong to me because it is completely original. (I think.) I do not own any Overlord Characters. I do own Ester, Felicia, Victoria, Rosalie and Yoko the Overlord in this story. Maraxus belongs to General Herbison.**

**AN: Hello everyone! I bring you a story about Ester from my Overlord story, Goddess of Evil. This story will take place in the tens years away while she is in the Empire city by herself. This is a collaboration with General Herbison. Maraxus belongs to him, Ester belongs to me.**

**Esters Sojourn**

"W-what?" Asked Ester in a perplexed tone. _Why would she do this to me? Did I do something wrong? _The small girl thought. Then she remembered. When she was with her Master and her Master's Mother, Rose, she defended the old woman and insured Yoko's wraith. She realized then that that was her punishment and her face fell, tears stinging her eyes. Her lower lip trembled as her dark Master stared at her with those ominous eyes born straight from hell itself.

"I said you are going to the Empire City. Alone." Yoko, the Overlord of the Netherworld, repeated impatiently.

"B-but w-why? I..." She tried to get the words out, without success. Ester didn't understand. Hadn't they moved past that moment? Her Master took her out for hands on training and she had killed for the first time, and she loved it. What reason could her Master have for sending her alone to the enemy!

"Stop crying, Ester. You're going and that's final." Yoko snapped with little sympathy. What had changed in such a short amount of time? It was only yesterday that Ester and her Master were lounging in her throne, content as could be, and now... The thought brought tears to the little girls eyes.

"Yes, Master." Ester obeyed, her voice was defeated, almost dead, and Yoko didn't like it. Unbeknownst to Ester, Yoko was berating herself heavily for the way she was acting. She didn't want to be this way around one of her lovers, but it had to be done. She figured this was the best way to get Ester motivated for this assignment.

Yoko was amazed at the small girls natural skills on all things evil. Her hands on training was a complete success. Yoko knew that sending Ester to the Empire's capitol would be the best thing to get her stronger, faster. So for Ester's sake, Yoko remained cold. "Good, pack your things and come to the throne room. I'll go over your mission there." The Overlord ordered her smallest lover and briskly walked away and down the stairs to the throne room.

Ester sniffled and wiped away the tears that finally fell from her sorrowful eyes. With a sigh she went into her Master's chambers and got her things together. Anna was in the room, waiting for her. "Little Ester." She greeted with a sad smile. "I am to help you get your things together for your trip." Anna said delicately, noting how distressed the girl appeared. Ester only nodded and joined the older woman as she handed her a backpack. "I have already taken the liberty of packing you some clothes, your armor, some food and medical supplies. Is there...anything else you would be needing?" Ester shook her head and took the pack. She turned to leave only to be stopped as Anna wrapper her arms around the smaller girl in a tight hug. "I know you're hurting, Ester. But remember, Master is doing this for a reason, a good reason. She has faith in you, sweetheart."

"T-thank you, Anna. For everything. I...I'll miss you." Ester said, beginning to cry once more. She turned around to hug her friend, the pair crying out their sorrow. After a few minutes Ester pulled away. "I better be going. Master may get upset with me if I take too long."

"Of course." Anna said with a soft smile. The tailor escorted Ester down the stairs to the throne room. She bowed to her Master and took her leave, hoping that everything would turn out alright.

Sitting upon her throne, her wives sitting on the armrests, Yoko stared down at her youngest lover with an emotionless face. She made a point to keep her cowl down so Ester could see her face and how serious she was. A flicker of light caught Ester's attention as she waited for her Master to speak. She looked closer at the light and saw a weapon leaning against the side of her throne. Instead of questioning its presence she ultimately kept her attention on her Master, for fear of angering her. Yoko was loving to those she cared about, although she hardly showed it, but that didn't stop her from punishing them. "Ester, you know why you are here?" The Overlord of the Netherworld asked the small and frail girl standing before her.

Ester took a deep breathe to calm herself and not cry in front of the Overlord. She then shook her head. "No, Master. Only that you wish to send me to the Empire's capitol. Alone." She was proud to note no waver or stuttering in her words.

"Correct, Ester. I have a mission for you, and I can't spare anyone else to do it." The Overlord stood, reaching over to grab the weapon at her side. Upon closer inspection Ester realized it to be a scythe. It was beautiful in its on right. A long onyx colored handle that was as long as she was tall. The blades of the scythe were complex and elaborate, they curved and shone with a glint malice and anticipation for sinking into flesh and bone, their color was black with red swirling patterns etched into the sharp metal. They glowed maliciously as if tasting the victims already. There were two blades for double the cutting power. Yoko came towards the small girl and stopped, standing at her full height of six and half feet tall. She towered over Ester by a good foot and a half. It would make anyone feel intimidated, as Ester was right now. "This is for you." She held out the scythe and Ester knew better to question why. So, with trembling hands, she took and was surprised at its weight. It felt like was hardly holding anything in her hands. It certainly was a marvel to the blonde girl. "Go to the Empire City, Ester. There I want you to shut down their economy from the inside, kill merchants, kill craftsmen, politicians, accountants, high ranking officers, anything to shut them down." Yoko ordered the blonde.

Ester heard the order but was staring in wonder at the weapon. She could feel something inside of it, a darkness that she found welcoming. It empowered her, gave her confidence that she could do what her Master wanted of her. With those thoughts in mind she looked up into her Master's red glowing eyes. A dark smile slowly spread across her lips, her blue eyes glazed over with a sudden blood lust. "Yes, Master. The Empire will feel your power. I will be the one to show them that you cannot be stopped, Master." Ester bowed her head in humility to her lover, her friend, her Master.

Yoko was smiling on the inside. Ester words made her happy and proud, she knew Ester would see the importance of this mission and the real reason she was sending her. In time. No more words were need, yet the mistresses of the Overlord came down from the throne and to Ester's side. Yoko stood back to give them their moment, it was the least she could after sending their loved one away. "Ester, we are so proud of you." Kelda spoke first, her belly distended with pregnancy. It wouldn't be long now before the three wives gave birth to the heirs of the Overlord domain.

"Indeed, you are an amazing girl. This should be no problem for you." Fay spoke second and gave the girl a comforting hug, being mindful of the weapon in her small, yet capable hands.

"We got you something for your journey." Juno was the last to speak, and as she spoke she pulled an article of clothing from a pouch at her hip. It was black in color, with red trim and embroidery. It was a jacket and shawl that she could wear over her armor. Kelda then held out he own hands, that were behind her back, to reveal a pair of black leather gloves and boots. Finally, Fay supplied the last article of the ensemble, a pair of onyx colored pants.

Ester's eyes went wide at the sight of the beautiful and intimidating clothing. She fell in love immediately. "Wow, thank you so much." She breathed and gave her friends a teary smile. Right away she put on the gloves and swapped out her boots. They were a perfect fit and were extremely comfortable. The rest she stuffed into her backpack and slung it over shoulders. She grabbed up her scythe and turned to her Yoko with a bow. "Master, forgive me for my childish behavior earlier. I just didn't want to leave you." Yoko flinched ever so slightly at the words. She didn't want the small girl to leave either, but it was necessary for Ester. The only ones who caught her flinch were her wives, but they held their tongues. "I won't let you down, Master. Thank you for this opportunity." She lifted her head and stared into her Master's eyes, conveying her dedication and determination to the Overlord. Yoko couldn't hold back her trademark smirk. She stepped forward and placed a clawed hand on the smaller girls head in an affectionate pat.

"Be on your way, Ester. Show them the power of darkness." Ester's eyes gleamed with dark influence at the anticipation of her work. She wouldn't let her Master down. With a bow to her Master and mother figures, with a flourish of her cloak, she left the Netherworld Tower. Death has come to the Empire's doorstep and Ester was knocking.

The trek to the north was a long one for Ester. Not being used to lots of travel she was exhausted, dripping with sweat, covered in dirt and out of breathe. It had taken weeks to get to the capitol and each day was just as hard as the last. Clutching her dirtied cloak around her tighter to ward off the chill in the air she wandered closer to the city gates. It was still several miles off but she could see the entire capitol. It was massive, easily the largest city she had ever seen. Sprawling for miles it was a metropolis worthy of an Empire. Worthy of Yoko, she silently amended herself. The Empire would fall and the city would be hers.

Ester was taken from her thoughts when a dozen Empire troops burst through the nearby forest. Ester inhaled sharply and darted behind a tree, focusing on her magic just in case it came to a fight. Seconds later more men came from the forest, chasing the Empire soldiers. They were in forest green cloaks and dark leather armor. One was even wear bulky plate armor that looked notoriously like the Overlords. Though it was a failed mimicry it was still frightening. Ester took a deep breathe and focused on the men.

The Empire's soldiers suddenly spun around, having sensed they weren't going to escape them. It was unfortunate for the Empire soldiers, they were too far away to be seen by the City Watch. The hunters bore down on the Empire troops with ruthless efficiency. Ester didn't look away, didn't even feel queasy when one hunter lopped off a soldiers head. She had seen death before, participated in it as well. A little decapitation would make her weak in the gut. Before long it was all over and silent. The hunters had lost a couple of men but nothing more. The Empire soldiers had been routed. The hunters rummaged through their belongings, taking their weapons and all valuables. To Ester, they seemed like bandits if anything.

With their work done the remaining six soldiers ventured into the cover of the trees. Ester narrowed her eyes and looked around the other side of the tree to follow their movements. "Where are they going?" She whispered to the air, being mindful to be quiet from her hiding spot. Ester took one glance at the fallen Empire soldiers and knew that if these bandits didn't like the Empire, maybe they could help. So, as silent as a field mouse, Ester tailed the men into the forest, using every bit of stealth her small body would allow.

The small journey felt like hours and it wore down on Ester's already exhausted body. Still, she refrained from making much noise. She took deep breathes through her small nose and released it the same way. The men were still in front of her, not even bothering to stay alert. _They probably think there is no threat anymore. Yoko would be angry if these men were under command. Never get complacent. _Ester thought to herself. It was amazing that she was better disciplined than these men were. Yoko always taught the small girl to be aware of your surroundings, and just because something looked safe, doesn't mean it was. _These men are shameful, _she thought.

Darkness was creeping upon the land, layering the earth in its dark embrace. The day just got colder as the sun left its vigil in the sky to be replaced by the full moon. The moonlight wasn't as good as sunlight but it was enough to go by. Ester followed the men to a secluded area in the forest. The place was a small town for rebels and their family. Ester didn't linger on the sights but just followed them to a building at the head of the town, making sure to stay in shadows. They quickly entered the building and the door shut, a thud followed in the doors wake, signaling they had locked it. At this point, Ester contemplated what she should do. Going to random strangers that could easily kill her didn't seem like a good idea. At the same time, if they were enemies to the Empire they could help her and her Master by destroying the Empire from the inside. "What would Master do?" She asked herself in contemplation. She knew the answer, she wouldn't ask for help exactly, but she would demand it, and if they refused, she would kill them or make them.

Ester nodded to herself and approached the eerie cabin. Like many cabins in the woods it was made of wood with small glass windows. It was bigger than most cabins, it looked liked it could hold a couple families without discomfort. Ester glared at the wooden door, as if trying to penetrate her gaze directly through it. Then she lifted a small hand and knocked as loudly as possible. On the other side of the door she could hear a loud curse and some scuffling. The door was unlocked and wrenched open. An older man with salt and pepper hair and goatee sneered as he looked around. "What? Who is it?" He asked, not looking down. Ester glared even harder, the man hadn't even noticed her.

"Down here." She grumbled with a pout. The man jumped at the sound of her voice and looked down sharply.

"Wha'?! A-a girl?" He asked the obvious. "How in blazes... Nevermind, what do you want?"

Ester looked up at him as if her stupid. "I followed you." She said simply with a shrug. The man flinched and looked like he was going to reach for something. "I saw what you did back there." She pointed to the way she came. "Do you hate the Empire too?" This gave the man pause and he tried to decide if he should answer honestly. She was just little girl after all. What could she do to him if she didn't like what she heard? Nothing, that's what. That's what he thought at least. "My Master hates them." Ester continued with a dark grin that made the man shiver slightly. She had the look of demon about her now. "She probably wouldn't like me talking to you, asking for help, but I know that the more allies she has to fight them, the better." She stared him down, the torchlight by the door flickering in the night, seemingly making Esters eyes glow dangerously.  
The man swallowed nervously, his instincts were telling him that this girl was dangerous. If he refused her who knows what she may do. But his pride wouldn't allow him to bow to just a little girl. "I don't believe you, girl. Who is your Master? The Emperor? Do you take me for a fool, kid?" He asked his questions quickly, trying to put her off guard. If he succeeded she didn't show any amount of discomfort, she just continued to give that creepy smile.

"My Master is the one who will take over this world." Her words oozed evil as she spoke to him, making him tremble in fear. He even took a step backwards, unknowingly allowing her to step inside the building. She took the opportunity to do so. "My Master is the embodiment of power." She took another step forward, her aura was flaring to life and fire was literally dancing in her eyes. "My Master is all that is evil." She backed him into a wall in the small foyer. Another door led deeper into the structure and the small room had a lantern on the table by the outside door. At this angle the man couldn't see Ester's face, but he could see her glowing eyes that danced like fire. "My Master is the Overlord of the Netherworld."

Like a version of dark poetry, lightning struck followed by a loud thunder clap outside. The lightning lit up the small room for the man to see the sinister grin on the little girls lips. If he was a smarter man he would have kept his mouth shut and allowed her inside, but this guard wasn't a smart man. "Y-you think you can come in here and-" He was cut off mid-sentence as a flash of light caught on Ester's scythe. The man's eyes widened in surprise and a low groan escaped his lips.

Ester began to giggle. "Yes, I think I can come in here and demand things of you." She giggled again as blood suddenly spurt forth in a line from his right shoulder to his left hip. With all the grace of a falling stone, part of the mans upper body slid down to his left and fell to the floor in a pool of blood, gore and bits of bone. "I'll let myself in." Ester told the corpse with dark humor in her eyes. It still amazed her how much she enjoyed killing. If someone had told her years ago that she would enjoy killing people for the Overlord she would have had them sent to insane asylum.

Ester skipped to the other door, and without preamble, kicked down the door. The door should have held against her attack. But she backed up the kick with magic and the door flew off its hinges and sailed across the room. A shriek and sudden silence told her that the door slammed into someone as it embedded itself into the far wall. Slowly, blood began to ooze from its size. "Oops, my apologizes." She sounded anything but sorry. _This is what Master would do. She will be so proud of me. _Ester thought with a fond smile.

She looked around the room and was greeted by dozens of weapons pointed in her direction. A few arrows knocked in bows, swords held up in a defensive stance, battle-axes held threateningly. Ester noted that there was more further in the back, she realized that the six that came back from the ambush were only a portion of these bandits real numbers. "Who are you?" One man questioned. His voice was gruff and deep and filled with command. He was the type of man who used to being a leader of men, used to being obeyed and had enough skill in survival to back up his position. But Ester wasn't impressed. So far she had killed two of these men in less than a minute. "I said who are you?" He bellowed threateningly.

Ester smirked and spun her scythe in circles in nonchalance. "I am a mere servant of the Overlord. I have been sent here to tear down the Empire. I saw you and your men take down a group of Empire soldiers. So I followed you. And what do I find? A cabin in the middle of the woods, filled with men who were easily dispatched by a mere girl." Esters smirk dropped from her face and her eyes blazed dangerously. "I am not impressed." She slammed the butt of her scythe into the wooden floor and started them all down. "I followed you in hopes getting some aid to tear down the Empire from within, weaken their military, their economy. But so far I don't think you're up to the task."

"T-the Overlord?" The man looked at his men, seeing the slight fear in their eyes. Their basic human instincts were telling them that this girl was dangerous, that they should flee. "I see, but why are you killing my men?" He was confused. If she was the enemy of the Empire, why was she here killing them instead?

"My Master taught me well. She would never ask for help, she would either demand it, or take it. Your man in the front room failed to let me in. He demanded things of me. ME!" She shouted at them. "The right hand of the Overlord!" She calmed down quickly. "The man behind the door...well, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time." She shrugged, his death did little to rattle her. "Now, you are going to help me dismantle the Empire in preparation for my Master to lay siege to the Capitol. It will take time, but it will happen."

"And if we refuse?" The man asked her, watching her closely with his gray eyes, wiping a stray lock of black hair from his eyes. Ester also noted that he was at least six feet in height and had a long jagged scar on the left side of his face. It made him look all the more intimidating. But Ester refused to be intimidated, she would make this man bow to the Overlord, failing that she would kill him.

Ester's eyes hardened considerably. "Should you refuse? I will kill all of you. If you are not up to the task you will just be in my way. The Overlords reign is absolute and no one, not even you merry band of rebels, will stand in her way." To back up her promise she lit her free hand on fire. It was a little trick she learned herself. The flames did nothing to her own skin and she had the ability to throw the fire if she wished.

All was silent after her speech, the many men were looking at their leader, waiting for his orders.. Finally he sighed and relaxed his aggressive stance, his men followed in his footsteps and relaxed as well. "I will help. To be honest I am glad you are here." He motioned her forward in the most submissive way possible, knowing full well who is charge in this room. While he is command of his men, she was in command of him now. "Please, have a seat if you wish and we can talk."

Ester relaxed slightly as well, but kept her guard up, just like her Master taught her too. This could all be a lie and they would attack her when her guard was down. That wasn't going to happen. Ester walked over to the man and sat in a chair across from him. A table stood between having an assortment of glasses and alcoholic beverages. Some cheese and fruits were in a tray next to a loaf of bread. Ester helped herself. She knew it was safe because no one knew she was coming and didn't have time to poison it while she was here. "Then talk." Ester demanded after take a grape from the many fruits and popping it into her mouth. She internally moaned in carnal pleasure from the taste.

"First off, my name is Maraxus, General Maraxus actually. Let me start by saying I had head rumors about the Overlord for months now. The Empire tried to cover it up but, I knew better. The Overlord has been a...hero of mine-" He was interrupted by Ester slamming her tiny paw onto the table, making the man jump in surprise. The bottles on the table rattled slightly but ultimately didn't move. Ester was dangerous, but she wasn't physically strong.

"Master is not a hero." She growled. "She is THE evil entity of the World. You would do well to remember that. She isn't some person that is taking down the Empire because their killing off magical beings. She is going to destroy the Empire because they are a threat to her reign. Make no mistake, it is not because she wishes to help people."

Maraxus nodded and held up his hands as if in surrender. "I hear you, Ester. I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant to say is that I look up to the Overlord she is an idol of mine." Ester stared into the mans eyes to gauge his honesty. Finding his honesty true and genuine she nodded. Maraxus sighed in relief. "Anyway, I hate the Empire and wish to see it destroyed. So I have no problem joining you in your endeavor. But may I ask something?" Ester nodded, loving this new feeling of being in control. Yoko was right, if you had power you were in control. "What is your plan? How are we going to dismantle them?"

"Yoko demanded that we take out their power structure, things that keep them running. Do you know anything about that, General?" The little girl asked. Ester wasn't used to questioning people within power, but she would try to stay strong for her Master. Maraxus seemed to be genuine in his desire to help the Overlord.

Maraxus bowed his head. "Of course, Lady Ester. I have been preparing for this moment for many years." He gestured to his men in the room, all of which were watching with guarded eyes. "As I said, the Empire is not well liked within the camp. We have united in hopes of expanding your Master's...excuse me, our Master's Dark Domain. I have no doubt she will rise to power once the Empire is defeated." He paused, making sure to look Ester in the eye as he spoke, he wanted her to see his honesty in his desires to further the Overlords goals. "I have gathered Information on military bases and outposts, senator's rotas, and key ambush sites around the Capitol." He voice was firm and passionate. "Upon your word, the Overlords word, we could strike almost anywhere within the city."

Ester was actually impressed, though she wouldn't say it aloud. Maraxus was a natural born leader and tactician. With his help, Ester was positive that the Empire would fall quickly. With this new knowledge of the General and his loyalty Ester lost the harsh edge she had portrayed in her voice moments before. "I see. Master will be pleased to hear this." She kept her tone firm and in charge, despite the reassurance that the General was on their side. "How would we do that, Maraxus? From what I could see of the Capitol, it is surrounded by high stone walls. And guarded at every corner." Ester was curious to how he could get them anywhere in the city if their base of operations was outside the city gates.

"We found a series of tunnels hidden deep underground." He snapped his fingers and  
two of his men walked over to a corner of the room and pulled a large potted plant out of the way to reveal a trapdoor. "It provides us with easy access both to get in and out of the city." Maraxus smiled briefly. "And they come in handy when we need to escape from enemy soldiers."

Ester hummed, her roughness and cold countenance fading. It seemed to the blonde that the General had everything planned out. "Impressive, Maraxus. What areas do these tunnels give access to? I can't imagine they would lead everywhere. Also, where is the best place to strike first?" Ester was eager to get started, and she would defer to Maraxus on strategy. Then Ester had an idea. She believed that her Master sent her here to learn the hard way. Learn how to survive, to fight, to think and ultimately destroy the Empire from within in the process. What better way to do that then learn from a General. Ester didn't know about his fighting abilities but what she did know is that the title wouldn't be bestowed without reason. "And, I have a favor, once we come up with a plan, that is." She added, a little timidly. It was one thing to learn from her Master but another to learn from a stranger. For all she knew, Maraxus could use the training as an excuse to "accidentally" kill her. He says that he supports the Overlord, not Ester herself. She only had to hope and trust in his word and so far, in her experience, that never meant much.

"The tunnels provide access to the main markets where we can get food and other supplies. Maraxus waved over one of his men and the soldier complied, seeming to know what his general wanted he brought a map with him. Maraxus took it and unrolled it onto the table. It was a map of the Capitol and several places were marked with red X's. Ester leaned over the map, making sure to pay attention because she knew this would be important. "We started digging out another one close by an enemy barracks to raid their weapons depot." He paused to trace his scar with a gloved finger. He didn't look like he even knew he was doing it. "I would suggest we start by stirring the people. A few public displays of strength and the people will lose faith in the Empire."

Just then someone came running into the room. At first the new arrival looked around the room with confusion, then spotted the door embedded in the wall with a look of horror. Ester couldn't help but flash him a dangerous grin. She had to give him credit, he didn't flinch away. Instead he came over to his General and saluted. "Sir, we just received a report from one of the scouts. A large sum of gold is being moved from the Treasury to the docks. The escort will be strongest once it leaves the main gates."

"Hmm, very good, Groonz." He stood and placed a hand on his comrades shoulder in thanks. "Prepare the men, we will ambush the convey in the city." He looked back at the map and thought for a moment, then tapped a long narrow road in more deserted looking section of the city. "If I had to guess, they will use this route to avoid the crowds. Get to it, Groonz. I'll be there shortly." The new arrival nodded and the rest of the men rallied around him as he left, seeming eager to get back to work and way from the small killer. Maraxus sighed and sat back down, folding his hands over the map. "Now, what about this favor?"

Ester took a moment to gather her thoughts before answering. She knew that her Master wouldn't mind learning, that was the whole reason she came here. She just didn't know if it was a good idea. Coming to a decision she began. "I wish to learn from you." She was blunt and to the point. "I know a lot about magic, my Master and one of her wives taught me a lot. But, I don't know how to fight well. Master tried to teach me a bit, and I know enough to survive on my own. But, I want to perfect my skills. Can you teach me? Teach me everything you know?" The small blonde stared him straight in the eye the entire time. Ester waited for his response as the seconds ticked by.

Maraxus silently watched the small girl with interest. Here was another opportunity to benefit the Overlord and he would be a fool not to take it. "It would be a great honor to teach you, Lady Ester. I have trained for years awaiting my chance to serve the Overlord. Now it seems that time has arrived." He bowed his in submission to the blonde woman. "I will teach you everything I know."

Ester smiled. It was a smile of excitement. "Thank you, General." She paused for a moment. "I wish we could have meet under better circumstances." Ester glanced at the still seeping door and her thoughts went to the mutilated man outside the room. "I'm not sorry for what I did, Maraxus. Master would have done the same." Ester took a breathe and heft her scythe as she stood. "Now, I believe you have a convoy to ambush?"

"Yes, my Lady." He turned the map so Ester could get a better view as he stood beside her. Ester looked down, waiting for him to begin. "Empire soldiers are growing uneasy due to the Master's recent activities. As such, the Empire are needing to raise their pay to ensure loyalty." He traced a route on the map. "Inside the city they feel they are safest, so there will be a dismal escort. When they enter this narrow and confined space..." He tapped the ambush point on the map. "...we jump them. A few of my men will secure the gold while the rest attack the enemy soldiers. Without the military's pay, they will be less likely to fight and risk their lives for a, hmm, pointless endeavor." Ester nodded with a small quirk of her lips. She liked the plan, and she was sure Yoko would to. This was just one more step to bringing down the Empire. Master would be pleased. Maraxus snapped his fingers and pointed to two men that remained behind as security for their general. "Remove the dead bodies. It's starting to stink, and make it fast. We got work to do." The pair of soldiers nodded and, despite looks of disgust, did as they were told and removed the door the remains of their fallen comrade.

__Ester waited in the shadows, trying to stay calm. This would be her first confrontation on this scale. Sure, she's killed before. But that was when they couldn't fight back. The two, or rather, one man at the rebel base was because of magic. Maraxus told her she couldn't risk using magic in the city, least the magic-seekers find her. So she had to fight with just her brawn, which she felt she had none of. She was just a five foot nothing girl barely weighing ninety pounds and never lifted a weapon in an even battle before. She began getting second thoughts on insisting to participate in the fight. She shook the thought away, after all, how was she going to learn if she stayed safely at the base? She wasn't that's how. So she needed to stay strong, for herself and for her Master.

Horses hooves sounded in the distance, she couldn't see anything in the darkness of night from her hiding place in a side alley near the street. She could, however, see Groonz several feet to her right and a few stories up on the roof tops with his half a dozen archers. Maraxus was on a balcony that overlooked the street, from there he would jump down with his group of soldiers to block the cony and assist in the fighting. Another group of soldiers was further along and were going to wait till the convoy passed. From there they block any rear escape. The plan was to box them in, rain arrows down from the rooftops while the rear guard took the money and fled the scene. The rest of the soldiers would then mop up the Empire troops. Ester's part was as a distraction. She would run out into the street, put on act of crying and needing help. Before the rebels setup their ambush, Maraxus told her to change into civilian clothing, which she thankfully had. From there, Maraxus smeared dirt on her face and clothes, and cut her, at her permission in several places. They also tore her clothes near her intimate areas. The idea was to simulate a beating and a possible rape.

__Ester took a deep breathe as she heard the convoy getting closer. The convoy came into view down the street. A dozen Imperials marching towards her. Following behind them was a horse drawn carriage, sitting on it was a rather portly Centurion and two other soldiers. Ester couldn't see past the carriage but doubtless there would be more soldiers as a rear guard. The sounds of men talking reached her ears. "Come on, men." The Centurion grumbled. "I want to get this done quickly before it starts raining." A chorus of "yes sirs" echoed around the narrow street. The convoy began to move faster.

As the convoy drew closer to her hiding spot she staggered out of the alleyway, holding her shoulder. It was one of the many places that Maraxus cut her. "H-help!" She cried, false tears leaving trailing smudges down her cheeks. As expected the convoy stopped at this new development. As the soldiers began climbed off the carriage, Ester caught sight of the rear guard coming out from their hiding place, keeping to the shadows. "P-please...help me..." Ester sunk to her knees, faking fatigue and despair. "I...I..." Ester hated this act, she was tired of feeling weak and this alone brought back memories she had moved from. She was with her Master now and she needed to be strong, not this weak little girl.

One of the carriage guards came forward, hands held up, as if he didn't know what to do with them. "Er..." He looked to his partner in a hopeful look. "What should we do?" The man shrugged.

Both guards jumped when their commanding officer's booming voice shouted at them. "What's the hold up?"

"There's a little girl here, sir. She looks injured." One of the men replied.

The Centurion waddled over. He glared down at the sniffling little girl. She looked back at him with pleading eyes. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" He demanded, not a single ounce of sympathy in his tone.

Ester shuffled closer, pleading. "P-please h-help me, mister." She pointed down the alleyway she had came bursting out of. "S-some m-men tried to get me, tried to...to..." A fresh wave of tears came streaming down her face and she cried out in anguish. It was a good act, though it helped that Ester remembered her actual rape by her Master. At the time it tore out her very heart and soul. Now, she didn't mind having sex with her Master. The feelings were still there, however. Over his shoulder she could see the rebel rear guard stalking closer to the carriage, and she could see Maraxus was on the move out of the corner of her eye. The rebels were almost in place and closing in on the soldiers, it was almost time.

"I don't have time for this." The Centurion grumbled to himself. "I'm sure whoever was down there is long gone." He glanced back down into Ester's eyes. "I...wait a minute..." He narrowed his keen eyes and noticed something. Realization hit and time seemed to slow to a crawl as the Centurion caught sight of the rebel soldiers reflected in her eyes. He spun around around and spotted them approaching his rear guard. "Ambush!" He yelled in a loud powerful tone. "Formation!" He ordered. With all the training of veteran soldiers the carriage guards formed ranks with an almost, unnatural ease. Following this unnatural prowess they charged the rebel rear guard and cut them down within seconds. "At arms, men!" The Centurion roared as he drew his longsword and slung his shield off his back. "For the Glorious Empire!"

Ester froze, suddenly afraid. This wasn't so supposed to happen, and she was terrified. Doing the only thing she could think of to save herself she screamed in fake terror and pointed at the oncoming rebels of Maraxus group, even as Groonz ordered his archers to fire down from the roof tops. "T-that's them, mister! P-please, don't let them get me." As she expected the Centurions formed ranks around the small girl, once they secured the rear guard of their carriage. With a sinister, concealed, smirk she watched the two go at it. _This is what Master would do, _she thought to herself, trying to justify her "betrayal".

"Show no fear!" Maraxus shouted to his soldiers. "Find your courage!" At this rally, arrows rained down in waves of death toward the Empire's formation, however the enemy troops raised their shields with practiced ease to defend themselves.

"Formation forward!" The Centurion ordered. "Look lively, men. Destroy the enemies of the Empire." The Imperial soldiers began their march towards Maraxus' group. This was a major problem for the rebels, if they got close the archers couldn't fire, for fear of hitting their own.

"Leave the Centurion to me." Maraxus ordered his warriors quietly. "The rest of you, flank the formation. They could only cover so much of themselves with their body length shields. What Maraxus planned was to split the coverage and rely on his archers to place their shots. The formation couldn't block the arrows and Maraxus' men at the same time. With that order in place, the rebels split off, flanking the formation on both sides to split their attention. Maraxus sprinted as soon as he saw an opening in the formation and rushed past the Empire's soldiers and charged the Centurion with a battle cry.

Ester screamed in terror at the charging rebel leader and scrambled onto the carriage. "Don't let him rape me, please!" The Centurion paid her no mind, big mistake on his part. She caught Maraxus' eye and winked. She took the reigns and with a snap urged the horses into a charge. The whinnied and bolted, trampling several Empire troops in the way. Thankfully the rebels were smart enough to dive out of the way and weren't encumbered with heavy equipment. She called out as loudly as she could to the General over the noise. "I got the gold, General! Take care of the rest! For the Overlord!" With that last cry she urged the horses faster.

Centurion screamed in outrage. He was fooled, by a little girl. "That little brat! She's working with the rebels!" He shook his head, he had to deal with the current threat and then track this bitch down and kill her. "Alright me, finish them off and then we-" Some point during the confusion the Centurion lost sight of his opponent. It was too late to correct his mistake, seconds later a blade burst through his chest and a glint of steel flashed in front of his eyes as it slight his throat. He gurgled incoherently as blood dribbled from his mouth and mortal wound. Sinking to his knees he cast one final glare at the stone-faced Maraxus before keeling over, dead.

Maraxus turned to his men, the rebels had just finished off the last solider of the Empire. The ground was littered with bodies, both rebels and Imperials alike. Maraxus looked around with a nod. The plan didn't go off perfectly, they had underestimated the Centurions training, and Ester failed to do her part, but he was satisfied. Groonz dropped down from the rooftops to stand by his General's side. "Gather the men, if any of them are wounded. Kill them." He ordered the man.

"S-sir?" He was confused. Why kill their own men, what purpose was there in that? "Some of the wounded are your own men. Surely we shouldn't need to kill our own and leave them to rot."

"We don't have time to tend to our wounded, and they will only slow us down." Maraxus' eyes were cold as steel. "If they are too weak to travel, then they have no right to serve our Master, the Overlord. Now kill them, Groonz, or I will." Maraxus stared down his second lieutenant. Finally Groonz sighed and nodded. He knew better than to say anything, but he was beginning to think his General had lost his mind.

"You heard the man!" Groonz declared to the lingering and reluctant soldiers. "Kill the wounded." As the soldiers turned to their mortally wounded comrades, killing them, Maraxus nodded coldly and without sympathy and walked away. "Good, now come. We best be going." A moment later the rebels had vanished into the shadows of night, leaving only a pile of bodies and a river of blood in the streets for the Empire to find the following morning.

Ester was pacing in the Generals office. She had arrived at the secret tunnels a few minutes after stealing the gold and spent the rest of that hour piling it all into the tunnels for the men to carry back to the Compound. Maraxus had arrived with less than half of his ambush squad. To Ester it didn't look like it phased him at all. Maraxus ordered the men to gather the bags filled with gold coins and set off to the rebel base. No one talked the entire way back, but ester could feel Groonz eying her, as if she were a cockroach meant to squished.

The soldiers took the gold to their treasury once they returned to the base. Maraxus ordered his soldiers to get rest once their task was done and motioned for Ester and Groonz to follow him. Ester kept her expressions passive. Master wouldn't like that she failed in this, even though it wasn't her plan, she always hated failure. The trio had arrived at the office, passing by several woman and children along the way. The compound that held the rebels was like a small town but it was still a surprise to see non-combatants here.

Maraxus and Groonz had left her there while they went to talk in the back room. Groonz wanted to say something away from the "weak brat". That pissed the small girl off. She wasn't weak! "I'll show him who's weak." She promised herself, her voice filled with a dark promise.

Ester frowned at the door leading to the back room. Groonz' voice was clear if somewhat muffled behind the door. "She cost us men and time, General!" There was silence until Groonz' next outburst. Ester was liking this General more and more. She was a lot like the Overlord and that made being here a little more bearable. "It doesn't matter who she serves, the point is she is nothing but an untrained...child!" Another brief lapse into silence. Not once had the General raised his voice to his subordinate. "Yes, we got the gold. But if she is going to cost us troops that we can't spare then very soon we'll have none left! We need to do something her."

Ester clenched her fist tightly around the shaft of her scythe. She was going to kill him. This rage that burned inside her at this man's...disrespect, was overwhelming. _What would Master do? _Ester thought. She knew what her Master would do if she failed a mission on her. She would be punished and then trained, brutally, until she wasn't a liability. But she knew her Master would never harm her. Groonz sounded like she wanted to beat her to a pulp until she learned her lesson. That was not how soldiers were created.

Yoko had told Ester how to train soldiers one time. She said you had to push them, beat down their will until they had nothing left. And then you built them back up. Taught them how to kill, gave them beliefs and goals to follow. You made the killers. A broken person could never be a killer, they became nothing and should be killed. Ester wasn't broken, and she was not weak and she would prove that to her Master, by killing Groonz and taking his place. Learning form Maraxus to be the best soldier she could be. She knew she was small and couldn't do as much as a full grown man. But her Master always told her _"You are a force to be reckoned with, Ester. Never let anyone, not even me, tell you you are weak." _Ester smiled at the memory, cherished it like a lover. She missed her Master already, and it had only been a week at the least since she left the Netherworld.

Suddenly the door to the backroom opened and Maraxus strolled out with Groonz in tow. "Assemble the men." He muttered to his second in command. Groonz nodded stiffly and left to carry out his order. Maraxus stood in front of his desk, arms folded as he waited. Ester herself continued her pacing and sub-consciously gripped her scythe. She didn't know how to is effectively but it made her feel better knowing something that her Master had given her was at hand. Shortly all the rebel soldiers and filled the spacious office. They watched as Maraxus, Groonz, and Ester stood at the front, though Ester was off to the side slightly.

Maraxus paced, slowly, in front of his men, he didn't speak yet, but just watched his men. He noted with satisfaction that most had hard eyes and watched their General with absolute faith and loyalty. Good. "You have all heard or witnessed the events of our latest raid." The General began. "You all know what happened." He gestured to Ester, her face was hard and her body rigid. If it came to a fight, she was confident she take them on with her magic. "There is claim that this child cost us dearly, that she alone is the reason for the disaster..." Maraxus continued, eyes scanning the room. "...is a lie." Murmurs began to the non-hardened warriors. "You wish me to believe that the mission failed because of her? Do you all take me for a fool?" He asked the assembled soldiers with a coldness that rivaled the Overlord herself. "I think not, brothers." He clenched his fist tightly, his hand visibly shaking from the tension, and slammed into his chest, over his heart. "True soldiers do not blame others for their mistakes. Those who fell were weak. And the weak must be purged."

Groonz muttered something under his breath, it sounded like, "Heartless." Maraxus didn't ear, but Ester caught it clearly. Something needed to be done about him before he ruined everything.

"You claim this 'child' is unfit to join us?" Maraxus wasn't finished. He pointed to Ester, as if his soldiers were too stupid not to know who he meant. "This child was handpicked by the Overlord herself. If anyone doubts the Overlord's wisdom, step forward now." The rebel soldiers looked at each other, but no one stepped forward. They all knew what doing so would result in. "That's what I thought." Maraxus spat, his tone filled with contempt. "You are cowards, but smart cowards." He turned to Groonz. "You, however, have overstepped your position, and are of no further use to me."

Ester closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Groonz needed to be silenced, and yet she didn't want him dead, not yet. He could still be of some use to her. Her eyes snapped open, the blue irises flashing in the candlelight. "Maraxus." The General turned to her and bowed his head.

"Yes, my Lady?" His voice held respect and reverence. As if she was the messenger of some deity. To him, she probably was.

"Don't kill him. Not yet." She stepped forward to stand by his side. "Did I ever tell you why the Overlord picked me for this assignment? Or for that matter, how I came to be in her possession?"

"No, I do not believe we have had the honor that story, my Lady." Maraxus walked around to sit at his desk while he motioned for a couple of soldiers to detain Groonz. "It would be a pleasure to hear it if you wish to speak."

Ester nodded and sat on the edge of Maraxus' desk. At this height she was now eye to eye with most of the soldiers. He looked at all of them and began.

"My name is Ester, no need for a last name, not anymore. I used to live in Nordberg, until the Overlord razed it to the ground." Her words were filled with cold indifference, as if she no longer cared about the friends and family she had there. "The survivors then began a commune, I was a part of that. Then the Overlord came again. Killed the men, took the women, me included." A small smile formed as she remembered what her Master did next. A small giggle escaped her lips. She noticed some of the men shiver in fear at the tone. "On the ride back, she raped me." A smirk formed on her lips at the look of horror and disgust on her audience. "That's right, she raped a child. I'm barely thirteen." She shrugged. "She saw something in me that day. My magic. She claimed it was even stronger than hers." She paused, letting that sink in.

Those words had almost everyone jerking in surprise and whispering frantically to themselves. "Stronger than hers..." Maraxus' eyes widened in surprise, wonder and awe. "Please continue, my Lady." He glared at the others until they hushed themselves. "You have our undivided attention."

Ester giggled behind her hand, staring the men down with hard eyes. "I was a failure of an apprentice. She wanted me to take over as Overlord, though that changed when she found out how to become immortal. Not only that the Mistresses, Kelda, Fay and Juno are pregnant with her child. Long story short. Magic." She shrugged again and crossed her legs, bouncing it slightly to a tune in her head. "Anyway, it wasn't until she took me out for some hands on training that she decided to send me here. You see the reason I was a failure was because I was showed compassion, sympathy and restrain when it came to killing and stealing and taking what I wanted." Esters eyes shifted to Groonz and hardened considerably. "You do well to remember that the Overlord does NOT accept any of those traits." She kept her suddenly cold eyes on him until he looked away. Only then did she continue, returning her gaze to her audience. "So, because of that and one final...betrayal of her heart, she took me out to a secluded farmhouse." At this her tone darkened, turning icy and lifeless. "A family of four resided inside. A man, his wife and two children, a boy and a girl no older than eight." Ester closed her eyes and remembered back to that day. "She restrained them with magic, and gave me a knife. She told me to kill them. So I did." She shrugged then a slow sinister smile morphed onto her lips. "And I loved it. I never knew what it felt like to take a life until then. After I killed the man and his wife, I took the girl, and...raped her."

The men looked horrified by her story and it just made her grin more. Groonz himself was outright glaring at her as if she were some sort of monster. Ester knew that she was, and she wanted to be one, just like her Master. "That's...sick. You're sick!" He shouted at her in disgust, fighting the men who held him but not getting free.

"It is sick, and I love it, Groonz. Master sent me here in hopes of getting some 'hands-on training.' I plan to succeed and become stronger. You are going to help with that."

"I would never-"

"You will." Ester jumped off the desk and slowly stalked closer to him. Her smile was gone, replaced by a cold mask of hate. She needed to learn to be like her Master; cold, malicious and callous. A monster. "You will because I'm going to make you. On your knees." He fought against her former comrades hold as they brought him to his knees. He was at eye level with her now. She brought her hands up to rest on either side of the man's head. "Hold him still." She ordered the men, they obeyed.

Her actions only unsettled the others more but the gathered men seemed frozen in place, whether out of fear or awe didn't matter, they only watched her and didn't interfere. Maraxus on the other seemed to be fascinated rather than revolted. He watched unblinkingly and without any notion of helping Groonz. With Ester's arrival he had seen a glimpse of the Overlord's power. Now he was about to witness another, and nothing would distract him from it.

"Be at peace, Groonz. This won't hurt a bit. Though I can't say you will like the outcome." Ester informed the struggling man. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his. In an instant Groonz went rigid, his eyes went wide and his mouth hung open in a silent scream. From a witness standpoint, nothing was happening. But Ester was rooting around in his brain, seeing everything that made him tick. Once she witnessed everything she needed to know she withdrew, but not without taking an action. She sealed his mind, making him unable to think for himself. He could only watch in soul wrenching fear as Ester took control of his mind. With that done she withdrew completely and stood. "Let him go." She ordered his captors. They looked at each other, then to their General. Ester didn't need to witness the transaction to know he had nodded. The men released him and stepped back. "Stand up, Groonz." She ordered in overly sweet voice. The man stood, his eyes vacant and lifeless. "Good boy. Do you know who I am?" Groonz nodded. "Who am I?"

"Lady Ester." The men recoiled in horror at the display of such power. Their faces paled as they looked at one another. Ester had all but killed the mans soul. Groonz' voice was emotionless, monotone, as if he longer cared about anything or anyone. He sounded...dead.

"Such a good boy." She pat his cheek in mock affection. She then turned to Maraxus. "Groonz doesn't think you're a capable leader, General. He felt he could be better. Figures you heartless for your choices. He is a fool and has paid for it. I think Master would enjoy having you on her side." She walked over to the desk and stood by his chair. She smirked. "You make the choices she would. Cull the weak, destroy the strong if their an enemy. The only thing that matters is the Overlord, Maraxus." She snapped her eyes to the assembled crowd. "Only the Overlord."

Maraxus bowed his head, Esters hand felt pleasing to the touch on his head, he felt as if he was being bestowed an amazing gift. "Yes, Lady Ester, and with your assistance I hope to prove myself worthy to her." He turned to face the crowd of soldiers as Ester dropped her hand from his head. "Let this be a lesson to all who doubt the Overlord's will. Now, get back to your tasks, we have much work to do." As the crowed all but fled from the dangerous little girl, Maraxus stood and approached Groonz, looking to the mans vacant eyes. "Is he still capable of intelligent thought? Or is he just a walking body?"

Ester came to stand beside the General and took in her work. Groonz was nothing but a husk of his former self. But she knew his mind was still in there, and he must seething at her right now. It made her giggle at his futility. "Yes." She said simply. Maraxus looked confused for a moment before Ester elaborated. "He is nothing but a husk, a body to be used as I see fit, but his mind is in there, he's probably cursing my name right now. He has his memories but no will. He does what I say, and only what I say. If I were to order him to slit his own throat he would do it without hesitation. I am going to use him to train myself with my scythe. If you are still willing to train me on what you know. In any case he is a drone and would be better used this way than with independent thought. I...admit I don't know if Master would have done this, but the alternative is to kill him. That would be a waste."

"A fitting place for him." Maraxus smirked. "To be used as the practice target for the one he opposed." He chuckled for a moment before motioning to the door. "Shall I show you to your room, my Lady?"

"Thank you, Maraxus. That sounds great." The pair walked to the door. As Maraxus opened it for her, Ester called back to Groonz. "Come along, boy. You're going to stand guard." Maraxus was amused. Ester treated the zombie-like Groonz as if he were a dog.

"Yes, my Lady." Came the creepy emotionless reply.

"Good, boy." She cooed and pat his cheek in mock affection. The three figures emerged from the office and into the compound. Now that things had died down a bit, Ester could really get a good look at the small town that posed as the rebels base. There were many houses, most likely holding the rebel soldiers and their families. The dirt road they followed led to a courtyard that held a fountain in the middle, surrounding the fountain was a bed of flowers on all sides. The water was crystal clear and it gave the woodsy town a more beautiful appeal to the small blonde. At the courtyard the roads branched off to the left and right. To the right was the armory and smiths, along with the stables. Most of the soldiers resided here when off duty, getting their weapons and armor repaired or practicing with their weapons. To the left was more suited to the families of the rebels. Bakeries, a few restaurants and a tailors shop.

As they passed through the area almost everyone turned to watch them. A few of the men saluted Maraxus but the majority of people stared at Ester. She noted this and tried to look as regal and "in charge" as she should. Word had obviously spread of her arrival, and the actions she had taken. Most looked at her with fear, others with awe, a select few with glares. Ester smirked throwing them a wink. A few children, who had been playing in the courtyard around the fountain, perked up at Esters passing and started waving with little smiles on their faces. Their mothers quickly pulled them away telling to not look at the "demons child", that made Ester giggle. It was obvious she was not seen as a suitable person for the children to be near. "It seems you've made an impression on them."

"I should hope, if I hadn't I would consider questioning myself as the Overlord's lover." Maraxus laughed as they walked along, nodding in agreement. They soon arrived at a large building that looked like a cross between a house and small fortress. A fence ran around the perimeter and the windows had steel bars covering them. A large wolf patrolled inside the fence and growled as they approached. "Putting me in jail, General?" Ester asked, amused. She knew better but the place did look like a prison.

"Hardly, my Lady. It may look like a prison but it's the safest place here. Down, Brutus." This last bit was said to the truly massive wolf that advanced on them. The animal, recognizing Maraxus voice, bounded across the yard and licked his master's hand before his turned to Ester. It was deathly quiet behind the small girl, Ester knew the crowd had followed. Wanting to see this chosen. At first it looked like the large wolf, that stood even taller than Ester, was going to attack. Ester just stared it down, suddenly cold eyes leering down it's own sparkling blue hues. A few seconds later the wolf realized who its superior was and lowered its head submissively. Maraxus smiled and satisfaction, pleased to know this his pet and Ester would be getting along. To further solidify this point, Brutus walked up to the girl who was smiling. He licked her cheek and she giggled, throwing her arms around the big animal. Feeling playful, Ester swung onto his back, the animal was more than large enough to carry with ease. It was almost as big as a small horse.

"So what is this place, General?" Ester asked as Maraxus motioned for Brutus to follow, carrying the small demon princess. Ester ran her hands along the fur of the wolf, marveling at the silky softness of it. _For a guard dog he was quiet vain._ Ester thought with amusement.

"A sanctuary. My personal retreat, that is." Maraxus explained as he opened the door of the building. The hinges were well oiled and it didn't even creak. "This building was constructed to be a command bunker as well as my home." The General led the way inside with Ester riding following, riding atop Brutus, Groonz followed along behind, not making a sound. The room they entered was quite large and filled a variety of artifacts. Some were weapons from long ago, some more recent, there was animal pelts and skulls on the walls, armor from Imperial soldiers, Centurions and even Legionaries. "My trophies." Maraxus explained at Ester questioning look. "Reminders of what I have accomplished, and what must still be done." He stepped over to the empty fireplace where a series of colored tiles were set in a square around the frame. He pressed the red, brown, green, and blue tiles then stepped back. The fireplace dropped open to reveal a hidden trapdoor. Ester giggle. Maraxus loved his secret passageways. "In case of emergencies." He smiled in reply before pressing the white tile. The trapdoor sealed itself once again.

"Quite impressive, General." Ester approved, looking around the spacious room. She didn't note any other doors, but then again, with Maraxus it was hard to tell what was actually a door or something else. "Forgive me, but where exactly will I be staying? If that is what you had intended. I'm not keen on sharing a bed with you. You're handsome enough, just not my type." Ester teased with grin.

"Maraxus chuckled. "Something a little feminine, correct?" Ester shrugged with a smirk. "That's quite alright. Follow me, my Lady." He led the way over to a lard statute of a dragon and turned the head. A doorway beside the dragon swung open revealing a stairway leading upwards.

"Of course, another secret passageway. Didn't see that coming." Ester teased. Maraxus only laughed.

They followed the stairs until arriving at a corridor with a series of doors and rooms. "My quarters is at the far end." Maraxus gestured down the hall to a door at the head of the hallway. "You can pick any of these rooms as your own." He paused by one of the doors. His face fell, chipping away at the rough edges that he had shown earlier. "This room belonged to my daughters. They shared my devotion to the Overlord, but...during an attack on an Imperial outpost we were separated. I haven't seen them since."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that, General." And Ester was. She knew what it felt like to lose family. Knew it felt like to miss family. The small blonde looked at the door in thought before stepping up to it and lifting a small paw to touch the door knob. She paused and looked at the General for permission. "May I?" Maraxus nodded and she proceeded to open the door. Stepping into the room she looked around and took it all in.

The room was filled with pieces of art. Most of them were paintings depicting an armored and cowled figure with a flaming sword standing with an army of Minions. Ester could make out the malicious smirk and glowing red orbs that she loved so much. A pang of longing shot through the girls heart. There were also sculptures of Minions, old and the newly super charged monsters. A wide array of knives were displayed in cases around the room, Ester even noticed materials for making bombs. "They loved making things." Maraxus stated as he stared a shiny dagger. He remembered when it was made by his daughters and couldn't help the small smile. "They fell in love with the stories of the Overlord and her empire."

Ester nodded as she listened, taking in the room. It was amazing to put it simply. She could see and feel the reverence and dedication to the Overlord in this room. It was borderline worship, and Ester found herself feeling a connection to the Generals daughters. It was close to the truth. After all, the Overlord was indeed the Goddess of all Evil. "You should be proud, Maraxus. Your daughters clearly adore the Overlord." she paused and gave the General a comforting smile. "Master wouldn't say it aloud but, she would absolutely adore your girls." Maraxus looked pleased by the statement.

Ester walked around the room, carefully touching works of art and pieces of craftsmanship. Through these materiel items she could feel something. The presence of the girls perhaps? Ester seemed to think so and she narrowed her eyes in thought. When took in a painting of the Overlord, it became stronger. Curious, she touched the panting gently.

Suddenly images sped past in her mind. Two girls, still young but closing in on adulthood, stood side by side. They were identical in every way. The same long blond hair that framed their beautiful faces. Gray eyes stared back at her, as if they could see her watching them. Their skin was tanned, the same as their fathers. They were also tall, almost six feet. Five foot ten to be exact. She got separate images of the these girls, no, women changing their looks almost constantly. Whether to disguise themselves from pursuers or just for a change of pace Ester couldn't be sure. One thing was certain to her though. They were alive, and they were waiting. The small blond pulled her hand away and the images faded, yet remained in her sub-conscious. Ester took a moment to gather her thoughts. Then she turned and smiled brightly at the curious General. "Good news or bad news, General?" Ester asked.

Maraxus narrowed his hard eyes and watched her for a moment, wondering what she meant by her question. Had she seen something? Felt something maybe? He wasn't so naive to think she didn't. The Overlord herself claimed this small girl had more magic in her little finger than the Overlord did in her entire body. So she must have seen, heard or felt something. "Good news, please, my Lady."

She nodded, expecting as much. Nobody, no matter how hardened wanted the bad news first. "Good news is, your daughters are indeed alive." At this news, no matter how she knew, Maraxus brightened, a smile starting to form on his lips. Then she sighed and explained further, not wanting to get his hopes up. "Bad news is: I have no idea where they are, or where they could be." Maraxus nodded, a smile still in place. It was enough for him to know that they were alive at least. That meant they had a chance, however small, to find them.

"If they are still alive, then I am content." He inclined his head to her in thanks. "Thank you, my Lady. You've put an old man at ease. Now I must turn in for the night, I have much work that needs to be done tomorrow. If you should require anything do not hesitate to ask." He bowed his head again and left the room, walking down the hall to his room.

Once he was out of sight Ester sighed, looking around the room once more. She smiled then, a small smirk. "Your girls are very impressive, General." She said to the air. "I will find them and bring them back to you. If only for the sake of Master goals." With that said she spun on her heel and left the room to get some sleep. It had been a long day and she could use the rest. Ever silent, Groonz followed in his new Masters footsteps and guarding the door for the night.

__A gentle breeze swept across the training grounds, the trees and grass dancing in the wind. The sun was shining high in the sky, granting light and life to the world below. The sunlight caught steel as it flashed through the air. "The sword. It is an extension of the warrior. In order for victory to be taken, both must be one." Came a low and smooth voice despite the age of the man. The sword will cut anything in its path, the warrior must guide it to strike him." He smiled then, glancing at the small girl beside him. "Or her."

Ester was standing on the training grounds of the rebel camp, the ever present Groonz by her side, kneeling on one knee. Brutus the wolf was scampering around the area, chasing bugs and other small critters. It amused the small blonde and she stifled a giggle.

Two years. It was something of a wonder to her. She had always been by her Masters side, and now its been two years away from her Master, two years of constant training and dismantling of the Empire. Even after all this time, Ester still wasn't finished in her mission. She hoped that her Master wasn't displeased. She frowned at the thought. She never wanted to displease her. She shook her head, ridding herself of such thoughts. They would help no one and she needed to pay attention to what Maraxus was saying. She had already mastered the sword, but hearing it again wouldn't hurt.

__Maraxus continued talking to his recruits. Over the course of two years they had lost a lot of men. Needless to say the families that got left behind didn't like Ester one bit. The small blonde was the cause of more than hundreds of deaths in the rebel ranks. Whether directly, because they challenged her, or indirectly because of her screw ups on the field. It didn't matter to them, their husbands were dead because of her. And Ester didn't feel the least bit sorry or ashamed. Her Master wouldn't, why should she? "When you wield a sword, it must be as though you yourself are the weapon." Maraxus explained to the greenhorns. "You must feel the blade slice through the air. You must feel the impact against your target, at that point you will learn. You learn your opponent. With the knowledge of one attack you adapt the weapon to ensure victory." For an example he turned to the target dummies and slashed a horizontal cut. Maraxus strength was impressive. The dummy shot backwards by the hit and Maraxus followed up by spinning, gaining momentum and strength from the ground. The dummy cam back up and the General lopped off its head. All in matter of seconds. Ester smirked at some of the wide-eyed stares and looks of genuine awe. The General turned back to his soldiers, sheathing his weapon at his hip. "Can anyone tell me why I did what I did?"

The group of twelve looked at each other, thinking. One man raised his hand and the General nodded in his direction. "Um, your first attack didn't pierce the armor." He said, stating the obvious. "So you need to try something else, right?"

The General nodded. "Correct. My attack did not penetrate the targets defenses, so I adapted, targeting the exposed neck when the target was regaining its footing. Never hesitated to take advantage of your opponents weakness. Exploit them so you succeed. I will not lie. War is a terrible thing. You live, or you die. Your enemy, or you. Kill or be killed. If there is one thing the Overlord, in all your brilliance, can teach us it is that. Never show compassion for your enemy, never allow the weak to survive." The General clasped his hands behind his back and paced slowly in front of the recruits. "They die because they are weak. They lack the training and skill to survive. I will teach you to be strong, to live, so you may have use to our future ruler."

A girl in the group raised her hand and Ester payed particular attention to her. She was young, barely an adult. With short red hair and sparkling green eyes, she had watched with rapt attention. She was cute, still having not lost some childish physical features. "You're amazing, General, and really strong. But..." At this she fidgeted and looked down, suddenly shy. "What about for a girl?"

"What do you mean, my dear girl?" Maraxus asked kindly.

"Well, I mean. What you just did shows how strong you are, and these men here could probably copy that easy enough, but what about for a girl? How can a girl fight?" Ester smiled then and broke away from her position before Maraxus could answer. The greenhorns stiffened at her movement. While they knew that the General was the one in charge, they did not fear him like they did her. She had a habit of killing people just because she could. The girls eyes widened with fear, like a deer caught in torchlight. As she drew closer to the girl who, much to Esters dismay, was taller than her by a good several inches. Ester looked up into the girls eyes fearful eyes. "I-I-I'm sorry, L-Lady Ester. I-"

"Quiet." Ester demanded, though with no real venom or displeasure. The order was just that, an order. The girl fell silent. Ester studied her for a moment. Despite her pretty face, short red hair and green eyes, she had some muscle on her. She was taller than Ester, but still much smaller than the men around them. This girl was not a product of nobility or laziness. She worked hard daily and her muscles proved her dedication to her work. Ester smiled. "What's your name?"

"A-Aisha, m-my Lady." She answered with a fearful stutter.

Ester smiled, her eyes crinkling slightly. She lifted a small paw to cup the girls cheek, Aisha flinched. Even though she was older than Ester, Aisha was deathly afraid of this small girl in front of her. Their General had told her how much power resided in that tiny body. "Master would approve." Ester breathed. Then, as if coming out of a trance, she dropped her hand, spun on her heel and resumed her position beside Maraxus. She said nothing more.

Maraxus took over from there, answering the girls spoken and unspoken question. "Anyone can fight, my dear Aisha." He assured. "All you need I the determination and the will to learn. You must have the courage to face the challenges ahead of you. If you can do this, you will prevail." He paced in front the group again, giving them all pointed stares. "While some would claim that men are naturally stronger than women, therefore making better soldiers." He stared at the girl, Aisha for this next bit. "It is true that men are naturally stronger, but that does NOT mean women are weaker or less capable fighters. Man, woman, even children follow the same rules when it comes to fighting. You train. You grow stronger. You learn the skills and techniques masters before you have taught. If you can not use large swords or shields, pole-arms or spears, rest assured, you can rely on weapons much smaller and equally as dangerous."

With that the General spun in flurry of motion and shot out his hand to the target dummy. There was a flash of metal then a resounding thud. The trainees looked to see what it was. There, dead center on the heart, was a shiny silver dagger, buried in its chest. It had pierced through the heavy armor and it was buried to the hilt in the dummy's heart. Aisha's eyes grew wide in awe at the sight. "Small, light, east to hide, easy to use." Maraxus explained as he walked over to the target dummy and wrenched his knife free, sheathing it in a hidden sheath on his person. As he came back to the group he explained. "In my experience, females often fight as assassins or infiltrators. The Imperial dogs never suspect a woman of being a threat. They consider them weak, play things as it were." He sneered at this but continued on. "For instance, my dear Aisha. A senator of the Empire was having a party one night. One of the slave girls was later called to his room. He intended to abuse her, rape her for her failures. What he didn't know was that she had three knives hidden on her person." The men were starting to look nervous and several of them shuffled away from the only other girl in the group. Ester grinned. Her teeth flashing with malicious intent. The men were scared. Maraxus seemed amused but didn't say anything, he just finished his story. "Long story short, gentlemen, dear Aisha. The senator was found a few hours later, laying in a pool of his own blood, his heart sitting on his desk, his safe empty." Several loud gulps sounded around the training area. "So you see, just because you may not fight on the front lines like a soldier, doesn't mean you cannot fight."

"I...I see, General. Thank you." Aisha clasped her hands together and bowed. The woman looked at the small form of Ester. They scythe wielding noticed this and winked in her direction. Aisha let out a small smile.

"Any other questions?" Maraxus asked the group.

"No more need for questions, General." Ester piped up at his side. He turned to regard her. "I've learned over the years that the best way to learn is to do." She smirked and reached for her scythe that was planted in the ground at her side. She hefted and spun it in a lazy circle. "Pair up, boys. Time for some practice."

Ester caught the General's eye and nodded. He seemed to understand her intent and gathered the men to his side as he had them enter a ring of practice dummies. Aisha was about to follow them until Ester caught her hand. Aisha nearly jumped out of her skin and looked at the dangerous girl. "M-my Lady?"

"You're coming with me, Aisha. While you are perfectly capable of learning to wield a sword and fight in the front lines. You would be of much better use with me, behind the scenes." Ester smirked and tugged on the girls hand towards the stables of the rebel compound.

"A-as you wish, Lady Ester." Aisha bowed her head and allowed herself to pulled along. She was silent a moment, debating with herself if it was alright to ask a question. "Um, I don't wish to impose, my Lady but, could I ask a question?"

Ester looked behind her at the other girl. "I suppose. What is it?" Ester demanded, her voice taking on a slightly harder tone.

Aisha looked almost terrified but, after taking a deep breathe, she asked. "W-what is the Overlord like? W-we all heard the stories about our supreme master but you have actually met her in person. I wondered if you could tell me..."

Ester and Aisha reached the stables. Ester didn't say anything as they saddled a rather large horse. Only after getting the horse ready and leaving the stable behind did she say anything. "Master is the dominant entity of all evil, Aisha." She told the older woman seriously. She motioned for Aisha to mount the horse. The red head did so and Ester climbed on after her. She told the red head where to go and they were off. "She is dangerous, powerful. She kills when she wants, takes what she wills. If shes says die, you ask by which method? She has no patience for compassion, sympathy or even pity."

"I...I see."

Ester smirked and wrapped her small and slender arms around the taller woman. "She is a remarkable lover, Aisha." The older woman blushed at the mentioning of sex. "She takes you hard, fast and rough. Takes a bit of getting used to, but I love it." She laughed at Aisha's awkward feelings. "Seriously though she is amazing. Her prowess in combat is unmatched. Her magic is stronger than mine, though she claims otherwise. She is a masterful tactician and strategist. The Empire stands no chance, girl."

Aisha kept her eyes fixed on the trail. "Then it seems the stories the Empire tell are all lies. They say the Overlord is nothing more than a magical barbarian with an army of demons." She paused. "Could I ask you another question?"

"Go on." Ester smiled in amusement at this older, taller woman asking permission from her to ask a question.

"If the Overlord is so powerful, and so evil, then why did she...I mean, you obviously are very close to her, but...how did you get close to her if she is how described?"

Ester smiled as she thought back to those days, laying her head against Aisha's back. She felt the woman stiffen for a moment before relaxing. "Its been, almost three years now since I've known her. She first came to me in a place called Nordberg." From there, Ester told Aisha how the Overlord destroyed Nordberg, razed it to the ground. She explained how the Overlord came upon the Nordberg Commune and stole the women and herself. Yoko had said she had seen immense power hidden away the girls body. "It started as you would expect." She explained. "On the way back to the Netherworld Tower she...she raped me." Aisha gasped and Ester chuckled. Feeling playful she wrapped her arms tighter around the taller woman. "In fact it was much like this." She slid a hand down to Aisha's waistline.

Aisha squirmed and whimpered. "P-please don't." Ester chuckled and withdrew her hand.

"That's what I said...at first." Ester smirked. "When it comes to the Overlord, you get used to pleasures. Anyway, she never let me leave her side and over time she decided to train me in magic." At this she smirked and her tone took a darker turn, a tone truly befitting a princess of evil. "She had me kill. She took me to a farmhouse that was unsoiled by the tides of war and death. She taught me a lot that day. She taught me what it feels like to kill." Ester leaned over and whispered in the girls ear. Aisha was shivering in fear at the Ester's actions and words. "It was beautiful. The way the blood seeped from there bodies as I drove the knife into their throats. They way their eyes widened in fear when they realized they were going to die. I drank it all in, and I never went against my Master again." She finished her story and left a small kiss on the nape of Aisha's neck, then withdrew and remained silent. Basking in the memories of her past with her Master.

Aisha stayed silent, avoiding any more conversations as they continued on their journey. Doubtless she was thinking about what Ester had told her, or perhaps she was simply afraid of pushing her luck and inquiring further. During the long period of silence the two passed several travelers every now and again, though no words were exchanged. The last thing they wanted was anyone finding out who they were and where they were going, for fear of the Empire finding out what they were up to.

The day had turned to night during their travels, but after long hours of travel the pair had finally arrived. Goldton Lake was the largest city next to the Imperial Capitol itself. Spanning several miles in diameter around a large lake of water. It was famous for its fishing spots and underwater gold mines and was essential to the Empire for its massive trade routes and generating funds.

Goldton Lake was sprawling metropolis of activity. Once the two females hitched their horse at the stables they had wandered into chaos. Everywhere they looked there were people. Shop owners on the corner of the streets selling there wares, while more wealthy shopkeepers had the comforts of buildings. Men haggled for weapons or armor, while women were busy shopping for food for their families. The streets were wide and full of traffic, horses pulling carriages for the nobles as well as supplies for trade. There was so much activity that Ester couldn't help but smirk. This was going to be easy.

Ester was thankful that her blade on her scythe could fold up against the shaft, rendering it inconspicuous. She had wrapped a cloth around the head so as to conceal the blade. To anyone looking it would just look like a long bulgy staff. Suddenly, Ester snatched up Aisha's hand and pulled her into an alleyway. The taller woman yelped and almost screamed at the sudden severity behind the abduction. She calmed down when she noticed Ester looking around. "This way, Ai." Ester said, using a little nickname she had thought of for the older woman. Ester led her down the abandoned alleyway and around a corner. This part of the narrow area was covered in boxes and shipping crates. Just around the corner, on the street, was a blacksmith and the crates were his. Ester grinned and began climbing them with relative ease. The boxes didn't go very high but it was enough for Ester to help Aisha onto the rooftops.

There was a better view up here. They could see lights as far as the eye could see, giving the city a hushed and sleepy look and feel to it. "Alright, Ai. The reason you are here is so I can give you some hands-on training for your new role." Ester explained.

Aisha nodded. "I am ready to learn, my Lady." Her eyes scanned the area. "What did you have in mind?" She asked with obvious interest to the soon to be lessons.

Ester smirked and didn't reply just yet. She scanned the area as well, taking note of several things. Beggars asking for money, shop owners closing up after a long days work. Soldiers patrolling the streets. Even harlots plying their trade. To Esters eyes she could make out several different opportunities for theft, assassinations and kidnappings, should that the latter of the three ever be needed. Finally she spoke. "That is for you to find out, Aisha. Tell me what you see?"

Aisha glanced around some more, actually giving the question serious thought instead of telling her new teacher what she wanted to hear. "I see a weak settlement." She began. "Dismal security. I'm sure you see how the patrols are casual, as if they are just walking through a park. No alertness. Plenty of targets to rob. We could steal everything in this city and the Empire would hardly know about it.." She paused, noting a particular group of soldiers. Talking and laughing to each other. From this vantage point she noticed a figure stealing from a man's coin-purse right under their noses. "The guards are just for show it seems. This city is for civilians only. No military value but I believe the financial value is high. Basically an ideal place to raid." Aisha finally looked at her teacher with a nervous smile. "Was I right?" She hoped the answer was yes.

Ester winked and looked around again. Noting plenty of thefts and criminal activity. "Mostly, Ai. You failed to mention the castle across the city with no more than several dozen trained soldiers and its nobility occupants." She stood up and stretched. She swung her scythe and the blade locked into place, its battle mode. "While this place is perfect to raid for its abundant wealth. You need to see the bigger picture. Money and nobility go a long way in the Empires operations." She jerked a thumb over to the mountainous castle over yonder. "However, take out the leaders of the operations, and theft becomes easier. Can you tell me why?"

"Um." Aisha thought for a moment. Then she realized something. "Without the leaders to provide orders, the troops will be confused, in disarray, right?" Ester nodded and Aisha beamed, "L-like mindless sheep for the bleating."

"You are a smart girl, Aisha. Smarter than the last girl I tried to train. Can you believe she thought the most important thing was to steal from a shoe store?" Ester scoffed. "Women." Aisha couldn't help it, she laughed. Ester just delivered the words with such seriousness that Aisha found it so funny. She clamped her hands around her mouth to muffle the laughter. Ester just grinned. "Alright, Aisha, whats the best course of action from here?" Ester smirked at the girls sudden panicked look. If she thought she was going to be led by the hand, she had another thing coming.

"Um." Aisha looked around wildly, looking for something important to please her teacher. "I..." She sighed. "I do not know. This is my first assignment, as you know." Ester nodded but did not speak. "Know your enemy, know your enemy." Aisha was talking to herself now, mumbling the words like a mantra, still looking around for some kind of inspiration. Then it hit her. "Interrogation. We... The people here might have useful information about the occupation force. We could find out what we are dealing with if we question them. Guards, uh, tavern keep maybe?"

Ester merely smiled and did not say anything to influence her students decision, one way or another. She only said. "Let us begin. Lead the way, Aisha." Aisha nodded grimly, afraid she would fail get them both killed in this little expedition. Despite her feelings she resolved herself and led the way back down the crates and into the streets. Without pausing she made her way to the local tavern she had seen from the roof tops. As they walked Ester asked. "How are we going to go about this, Aisha? Think carefully. One wrong decision, one wrong move could be the death of you." Aisha didn't have an answer when they entered the bar.

It was lively for this time of night. Shop keepers and guards were in abundance for their nightly drunken escapades. It was a basic looking bar. One wall was the counter top of the bar itself with the bartender behind it. Multiple kegs were setup behind it, waiting to be used for drink. In the center of the room was a fire pit, setup perfectly to prevent accidentally fire. Along either side of the wall were tables, filled with patrons in various forms of dress. From shopkeeper uniforms, to casual clothes, to guard armor. The amount of activity made Aisha's head spin.

She took a deep breathe to calm herself. "Okay." Aisha said to herself more than to her small teacher. The red-head kept her eyes on the group of guards that took up residence in the corner, they took up several tables. "Step one: Integrate into the group. Best way to do that is...well, be on of the group." Aisha smirked and made her way to the bar, weaving through drunken patrons. Ester followed through Aisha's wake as she broke up the crowd, ever so slightly.

The bartender looked up as Aisha got his attention. He was an older man, though still seemed fit in a way. "What'll it be?" He asked, seeming rather bored despite all the drunken cheer. Ester's eyes flicked to Aisha.

"Got anything better than just beer?" She asked, quite loudly. Seemingly trying to get his attention through the loud clamor. At the same time it was loud enough for the soldiers to hear as well, should they hear something interesting. "Or do the high and mighty nobles up in the castle keep all the good stuff?"

Ester watched with detachment, as if she wasn't in any danger should things turn sour. The soldiers nearby heard the mentioning of the uptight nobles and cheered her on. "Damn nobles, you tell'em, honey!"

One soldier bellowed, he was quickly reprimanded by his superior. "Settle down. We don't want any trouble do we?" He asked, seemingly reminded them who they actually work for. They quieted down, mumbling incoherently.

Aisha sighed as the barkeep told her they didn't have anything fancy. "Well, that sucks. Guess I'll have what their having." she hiked a thumb to the soldiers. "Hell, next round on me." She turned to the suddenly cheerful soldiers. "I feel your pain." They bellowed in laughter as the superior officer came over to her, smirking.

"Mighty kind of ya, love. Come, join us. We could use a lovely lady to keep us company." Aisha giggled at the flirtation and, once the barkeep got the round of drinks together, took hers and joined the table. Ester followed silently behind.

They all sat down, minus Ester who remained standing behind Aisha's chair, the soldiers noticed this and the officer asked. "Friend of yours?"

Aisha looked behind her and winked at her small teacher. Ester smirked inwardly, on the outside she kept her features bored, as if she really didn't want to be here. Aisha caught on quickly. "Yeah, shes a daughter of friend of mine. Kind of babysitting." She teased, Ester rolled her eyes. She watched Aisha engage with soldiers, seeming to butter them up and for all intentions, trying to make friends with them. _Well well, Aisha. What are you going to do now? _Ester thought. She would not influence this assignment anymore than she needed to in order for them to survive, so far their lives weren't in mortal danger.

After a few hours of merriment between the group they had loosened up and relaxed. Aisha felt that now was the time to get things rolling. "So, boys." She began, leaning back in her seat trying to ooze confidence. Ester believed she was succeeding in that. "How's things been going around here? Nobility causing trouble?" She scoffed then, showing disdain for the higher class. "Because they are where I live I'll tell you that much." She shook her head and sighed to add to the act.

"One of the men snorted, his armor clinking as he shifted in an exaggerated motion. "Taxes have been tripled and the best food and wine confiscated. If it weren't for the Empire troops the whole town would've stormed the castle in haphazard angry mob by now." Aisha smiled softly and shifted her features into one of sympathy. Esters eyes narrowed dangerously. _She better not be genuine. _

"I'm sure smart and handsome men like yourselves had considered doing just that for the people of the city." Aisha shifted closer to the table clasping her hands together on top of it. "You've probably been here longer than they have. I imagine that castle has got some secret passages or something. A short cut for escaping nobles?" She shrugged. "It's not uncommon so I hear."

The group of men suddenly sat straighter, suspicious. Ester shift ever so slightly, her hand inches away from a hidden knife at her hip beneath her cloak. "You up to something, love?"

Aisha smiled, showing no signs of aggression or effect on their obvious suspicion. "I'll be honest with you. I hate these nobles. Most of them treat 'lesser' people like trash, they take what they want when they want and no one has a say. So, yes, I am up to something." She paused and looked them all in the eye. "I'm going to break into the castle and rob them blind. You in?" Ester wasn't expected such blunt honesty. This could go very wrong, very quickly.

Ester clenched her tiny fists together, her right holding her scythe close, her other felt the familiar feel of the knife under her cloak. Ester wasn't the only one effected. Her bluntness shocked the group of men. Then, with a discreet glare at the Empire guards across the room they shifted closer. "What've you got in mind, doll?" The leader of the small group asked.

Aisha smirked. These men were drunk and clearly had no love for their leaders. "Start a fight in town, maybe right outside the gates of the castle so they take it seriously. Get the people stirred up and start rioting. The soldiers will be forced to restore order. While they're busy I'm going to sneak into the castle with a small team and take as much as we can carry."

The men exchanged looks, gauging the success of the plan. Finally they nodded. "Hmm, not bad, girl. So when do we start?"

Aisha shrugged then brought her voice to a whisper, noticing a soldier getting closer in order to get to the bar. Thankfully all the noise masked her voice but the table could still hear her. "Give me about twenty minutes then gather everyone you know and start a riot." Aisha paused for a moment as the soldier walked back to the table, a round of beers in his hands. "Whatever is stolen we split equally."

"Done, you got yourself a deal."

Aisha stood and smiled. "Well then, lovely meeting you boys. Enjoy your drinks. Remember, twenty minutes." She turned and walked out of the bar, Ester on her heels a scowl on the little blondes face. Suddenly Aisha's confidence broke and she asked timidly. "So, how did I do?"

Ester glared up at her and smirked. "More than one way to get in there I suppose. We do need people to gather the bags of money and whatever else they desire to take. But not bad, Ai. Not bad at all. Personally I prefer the 'kill everything' route but, as I said. More than one way to steal." Aisha beamed as the pair made their way through the dark streets to the castle gates. As Aisha looked around to find a way through Ester asked a question. "You're not really going to split the stolen goods are you?" Her tone was low, almost dangerous. Ester already had their plan of entry sorted out, so she didn't see a reason to ask her.

Aisha chuckled. "Of Course not. By the time those poor lugs are sober they will have forgotten everything that had transpired. Even if they do remember its like I'm going to seek them out and give them their share. On top of that, I'm sure the once who helps us steal things won't be hard to kill."

Ester grinned devilishly. "That's my girl!" She said with a loud laugh. Then without preamble she pointed a finger at the castle wall and, with a concentrated bust of power, blew a hole the size of a house into the stone. At the loud noise Ester could pick up sounds from the other side of the castle, the riot had started. Ester smirked and twirled her scythe as she stepped through the hole. She looked behind her and cast her smirk. "Sorry, needed to release some tension." Aisha stared, eyes wide with awe at the small blondes destructive power.

Suddenly several booted footfalls came around the corner. The men at the bar had showed up. "Sorry we're late. Figured we would go with ya and let our boys handle the distraction... Where did that hole come from?"

"I brought a bomb." Aisha said, as if it were obvious. She motioned for them to follow, drawing the knife Ester had given her. "Figured we'd need a quick way in before the guards restore order. And judging by the explosion, it won't be long before they come to see what happened, so we need to move."

The dozen men nodded in agreement. "We can't take them all on, so lets get to it. Nice work, girl. Rumors are that the gold is kept in the dungeon vault We should be able to free some prisoners while we're at it."

Aisha shrugged. "They could help us carry more, sounds good." She motioned them on. "You guys go on ahead, I need to talk to my friend here. Make she sure she knows this isn't a game." Aisha giggled, Ester grumbled. This wasn't the first time she had to act like a helpless little child. She was surprised that the group of grown men didn't question why she had a scythe in her hands. No matter, they wouldn't live long anyway. As the group of men charged off to do their work, Aisha turned to Ester. "My Lady, I talked to the General before we began our training session. He had information on these lands, in one of the regions there is a castle. He said that in this castle holds a magical weapon. He wants to present it to the Overlord as a sign of his loyalty. From what he told me his daughters sensed its presence in this region before they were captured, he pinpointed the weapon to be here. I know that you're the master here, right now, but if we have time I would like to search for this weapon."

Ester blinked and thought about it. When did they talk about that? She didn't recall seeing them converse. She shrugged, no matter. "Does not bother me, Ai. If it were anywhere I'm sure it would be in the vaults with the rest of the gold. Maybe in another room. In any case we need to get moving." The pair set after the men, following the noise they were making. It didn't take them long traverse hallways and stairs to finally come to the vaults in the dungeons.

Three large vaults stood in front of them, large iron doors barring their path. They were inlaid into the wall and firmly shut. The group of men from the bar were trying to open the first one on the left. Despite their efforts it remained shut. "Obviously it needs a key." Aisha muttered. "And I am pretty certain the master of this castle would keep the key on their person."

"Where's the fun in that?" Ester smirked and strode over to the door. The men looked up at her approach, gazing into brilliant glowing blues form underneath a hood. "Move over." She demanded. They looked at each other, finally noticing the scythe she wielded and the dangerous spark in her eyes. Hesitantly they stood up and walked over to where Aisha stood by the stairs.

"You're...not really babysitting...are you?" One man asked. Aisha sighed but didn't say anything, just trusting in her teacher to know what she was doing. After all, she had been doing this longer anyway.

Ester strode over to the large door and placed a hand on it, closing her eyes. She could feel the door and all its workings. Carefully she sought out the lock mechanism. With a grin of triumph, she found it and began to use her magic to fiddle with the tumblers. Seconds later, a resounding "click" signaled the door unlocked. With a might yank she pulled open the door to reveal bags and bags of gold coins. She looked behind her at the gaping men and Aisha, and she smirked, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Money, money sweet like honey." She giggled and turned away to the next door and repeated her process. The men snapped out of their revere and began to grab as many backs as they could carry. Even going a far as to strap some onto their backs with lengths of rope or cloth.

As soon as the second door opened, Aisha swept inside with clear determination. She would find the weapon for her General, no matter what. "It must be here, Ester. He wants that weapon, I must find it." Ester didn't say anything and began on the final door.

Several of the men had already starting clearing out the vaults, those were left behind, still waiting for more loot, looked at the woman with confusion. "What are you on about, girl?"

One of the castles has a specific sword." Aisha began, throwing bags of gold around in her effort to find the weapon possibly buried. "And that sword is worth more than all this gold. So I suggest you start digging."

The men exchanged looks. "Alright." One them gestured to three of the loitering men. "You three, help her dig. The rest of us will get as much gold together as we can out here."

"You do that. Meet us on the south end of the city. We'll be there shortly." Aisha replied, not once stopping her desperate search.

Ester was the only one in the third vault. Before her was rows and rows of weapons. Ancient weapons that looked as brittle as glass. But one, at the end of the dual rows of weapons, lay a sword wreathed in black fire. Ester could feel the magical energy pouring from the weapon. It made Ester shiver and swallow thickly. Looking behind her, making sure no one came in, she walked forward to stand before it. Ester knew that her Master would further favor her if she gave this weapon to her herself. She reached out and grasped the hilt, a jolt of magic shot through her and she flinched but didn't let go. It was a brief but intense feeling. "For Master." She whispered to herself.

"Ester!" Aisha called out from her vault. "Did you find anything?"

Ester blinked at her name and shook her head. She lifted the blade from its resting place and strode out of the room. "Let's go, Aisha." She ordered from the vault main room. Aisha came out of the second vault in confusion. She gasped when she saw the blade in Ester's hand. "Let's go." Ester said again, and without another word, headed for the stairs. Aisha called out to the men to grab whatever they could. That done, the group left the vaults looted and left the castle as swiftly as possible.

At the southern end of Goldton, Aisha and Ester lingered around while the rest of the men celebrated their successful heist. "I'm glad you found it, my Lady." Aisha grinned at her teacher. Ester glanced at her with cold eyes. Aisha flinched but pressed on. She timidly held out her hand for the weapon asking, "May I carry it for you?"

"No." Was Ester's blunt and cold reply. Aisha blinked as she watched Ester walk towards the group of men. As they turned to thank and congratulate the small blonde, Ester thrust the black flaming sword into the nearest mans gut.

His form lit up in black flames. He screamed a blood curdling death rattle as he burned to ashes in seconds. The other eleven men looked on in wide-eyed horror. "W-what the hell?" One of them stuttered out in a gasp. "W-what are you playing at?" Ester didn't answer, just watched them with cold blue eyes that seemed to chill and freeze their very blood.

"M-my Lady, what are you doing?" Aisha exclaimed in surprise, trying to play along in the charade as long as possible before their were no witnesses. The men, clearly not thinking wisely, pulled out their weapons. The flimsy metal stood as much chance against Ester's scythe and enchanted blade as a toothpick to a sword. The latter of which Ester took great delight in using to cut down the gullible fools. Aisha watched on, horror on her face. Inwardly she was both excited and interested in the blade.

Ester easily destroyed these men with weapons that could cleave through steel as a hot knife through butter. As the last man feel, a burning pile of ashes, Ester turned to Aisha. "Get the horse. In the stables near the gate." She watched, alert, as Aisha left to do as she was told.

The red-head came back shortly with the horse and a carriage bed for the loot they had stolen. After piling all the gold bags into the bed of the carriage they set off, Ester sitting in the carriage as they rode along in silence. Neither one speaking of the many deaths Ester had left behind.

The journey back to camp took slightly longer with the horse having to pull a considerable weight. Dawn was breaking as they arrived at the gates of the Rebel Compound, which had already begun opening for them. They reached the stables and untethered the horse, Ester had him feed and brushed down before tending to the carriage full of gold. One thing that she would never leave behind was taking care of a good horse. "Have the gold stored away." Ester ordered Aisha and some of the soldiers that had come running up.

Aisha bowed her head. "Yes, my lady." Her eyes darted to the sword, then to Maraxus who stood beside Brutus, watching them with the eyes of seasoned warrior. "Um, Lady Ester. Can you...give me the sword now, please?"

Ester's eyes sparked dangerously as she snarled, rounding on the red-head. For one brief, horror filled moment, Aisha thought she was going to run her through. Instead she spoke. "No, Aisha! Do you know what would happened should you touch this sword? Even just a brush of the hilt?"

"N-n-no." Aisha answered with a stutter in her voice, she was terrified. She knew the power Ester wielded and did not want to be on the receiving end of it. Even so she still needed to get that sword to Maraxus.

"You would burn to ashes! This sword is NOT meant to be held by beings with no magic! It would consume your body, your soul! I will not, I repeat NOT, let anyway touch it save for Master! Understand?" Even though Ester was a lot shorter than Aisha and everyone in the camp, she felt a lot smaller just then, as if she were mouse staring into the eyes of a hungry jungle cat.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry, Lady Ester." Aisha said with a forlorn and sad look.

Ester just scoffed and turned on her heel to the General. "I meant what I said, Maraxus. I know you want to give this to Master yourself, but you would die if you even touched it. Best let me give it to her. No need for anyone to die senselessly for pride." Maraxus nodded and the pair of leaders looked to the work being done. They noted that Aisha looked even worse than before they left. Feeling as though she didn't belong and the mission had only made things worse. Ester knew what she was thinking, having thought the same things often enough where her master was concerned, she felt like she failed. Without turning to the older man she said. "Tell her that she did a good job. She wanted to give this to you in person. But it's too dangerous. She did good." With those words said, Ester strode to the fort like structure that had been her home for almost three years now. Brutus followed, missing the small blonde since she was away. Ester didn't look back.

The General stared intently at the map of laid out in front of him. The leaders of the of Rebel army were in the meeting room of Maraxus' estate. "Our scouts have given us the information we need. We are in key positions to strike directly at the Imperial dogs."

"Sir," Aisha straightened, "what are the designated targets?" Maraxus glanced at the red head. Aisha had come a long way since her first mission with Ester in Goldton. She was older now, mature, experienced and one of the best assassins in Maraxus' army. She had taken upon herself to prove that she was every bit as capable as any man in straight combat, and better than many in subterfuge and espionage. After a long series of successful missions she had been given a rank of Captain in their small army, which she had insisted was all due to Ester's teachings.

The General tapped a blue circled on the map. "A primary attack force will launch a street fight in the markets. Such a well populated area will start chaos. The Empire will be forced to send reinforcements to stop our forces from gaining the advantage. The immediate Imperial base is here." He tapped a black highlighted square. "They will respond from here. We have two objectives. Primary is to secure their weapons and equipment. Secondary is to wipe out the soldiers. I have prepared my own special surprise to that end. But as I said we must raid all their weapons stashes in that base while our street assassin keep their troops busy." After his briefing her turned to Ester. "Your thoughts, my lady?"

Ester looked up from the corner, her hood was drawn and her blue eyes seemed to sway like fire as she looked at the assembled high ranked officers of the General's army. Ever since she took hold the magical sword, which she named Blackfire on account of its look, she had become more and more dangerous. She was still the same as she always was, but once battle started she relished in the fight. She knew what was happening, the darkness of the sword was swallowing her whole. She wasn't meant to wield it, only the truly evil could, Ester was not that someone. But she would persevere until she saw her master again.

She returned her thoughts to the plan. The main reason why they decided to push into enemy territory publicly was because of the Generals daughters. Her scouts and spies informed her they were in Vertice. The same town that Ester did her first mission. "What of your daughters, General? Where are they?" The small blonde girl asked. Even after another eight years of time she still looked like a child, as small was one to boot. It annoyed her that she would never have the breasts she always envied from her mother figures, she would never get their figure. For Ester, she would always remain a child. Of course, that wasn't always a bad thing. Ester fiddled with the sword in her lap, its black fire wreathing from the blade. She had made a special sheath to contain its power. So long as it was sheathed, anyone could hold it, but no one could wield it, sans her and the Overlord, she was sure. Perhaps she would have it sent to her master after before the mission, someone she could trust. Yes, she would do that after the meeting. She looked at Aisha briefly with that thought. She blinked and returned her attention to Maraxus, realizing that he had been speaking to her.

"...not located them yet." He muttered bitterly. "But the Imperial base will have information about prisoners or transfers. If they were in Vertice, or still are, we will know about it." Maraxus stood upright, his hands clasped behind his back, he glanced at his officers. "In order to ensure the maximum efficiency I am assigning the assassins to the command of Captain Aisha and our Lady Ester. As for the Imperial base I will lead the assault myself." Casually, he lifted a hand to scratch behind Brutus behind the ears, he didn't even need to bend the animal was so large. "Once the troops have been diverted, my squad will begin raiding their weapons and supplies while I recover their reports. Keep the troops busy as long as you can but do not let it grow into a full blown battle. They have the men and resources to send reinforcements and you will be slaughtered. We cannot afford to meet them in battle just yet." The officers nodded in agreement and confirmation of his orders. They would not fail him.

Ester's eyes switched to Aisha as she spoke, she sub-consciously played with Groonz' hair, using him as a chair, sitting on his back. "You mentioned a surprise for the Imperials." Aisha began. "What does it entail, sir?"

Maraxus regarded the red-head thoughtfully. Then he smirked. "It is a surprise, Captain." He answered with a hint of mirth, Ester chuckled under her breathe. Aisha was good what she did but Ester found that over the course of eight long years, she slowly and systemically got a stick lodged firmly up her backside. She was stiff and blunt, followed orders to the letter but hardly took the time to relax. She kept trying to prove that was better than any man could be in the battlefield, or off it. "I am afraid I will not divulge what it is until the moment everyone sees it."

"I will look for them, Maraxus. I've seen them, felt them, shouldn't be hard to find them. Let Aisha take charge of the assassins, besides," Ester stood up, Groonz following after her as she walked to the door. "I work better alone, General." Ester smirked and left through the door, Groonz following. She didn't plan to keep him any longer, but she needed him at the moment, though he wouldn't survive what she had planned.

Vertice. A prosperous city filled with much trade, gold and soldiers to protect it. The Empire's presence was heavy here, but that matter little the small blonde walking through the crowd as if she owned the place. To the casual observer she looked like any other traveler in company of their parent. Groonz was beside her acting normal for a change at her command. No need to draw extra attention to herself. He had the sword and her scythe strapped to his back. No would question why he had weapons, but they certainly would question why did.

Underneath the deep cowl of her hood her eyes shifted, shining a bright blue as she accessed her magic, seeking out the twin daughters of the General. She was getting close, she could feel it. Abruptly, she stopped, snapping her gaze to an alleyway. Groonz stopped with her, his monotone voice reaching her ears. "There, my Lady?"

"Yes, Groonz." She whispered, her tone as cold as ice. "They are there, somewhere." She changed course and headed for the alleyway, following her senses. It was a filthy area, filled garbage, refuse and the homeless. She ignored it all and focused on her task. Up ahead was a large building, though unremarkable, Ester could feel the twins inside. "Groonz." The zombie man nodded, knowing what his mistress wanted. She held out her hand and he gave over her scythe first, then Blackfire, which she secured across her back. She wouldn't use it today, the next death at the blades bite would be from her Master. "Come."

"Yes, my Lady." Ester stalked over to the door and without ceremony kicked in the door.

Maraxus stared down at the streets from his rooftop perch. So many people. The streets were filled with them, merchants, slavers and Empire soldiers. The Imperial City was a bustle of activity that never seemed to end. A center of trade in the region of the Empire, the Imperial City was a place where people could come from far and wide to find exquisite items to buy or bargain with dealers for other trade goods with like-minded people. It was a gathering of the rich, and the stupid. Maraxus curled his lips in disgust as he watched these vermin. Most were adorned in noble clothes, and most were heavy set, as if all they did every day was eat, talk about money, and sleep. It grated on his ears and if he were a lesser man he would silence them now. But he was soldier, first and foremost. The plan had to followed.

"General." Aisha announced herself as she came to join him. "I have selected the best assassins and they are taking up their positions. Shall we proceed?"

Her superior held up a finger, prompting her to wait. "Not just yet, Captain. Before we launch the first part of the plan we must be sure the second is ready." A shadow crossed is face just before a hawk cawed in the sky, he spiraled down to the pair of rebels and landed on the railing beside them, a scroll tied to its leg. Maraxus untied the scroll and read it over quickly. He smirked coldly, darkness seeping into his eyes. "Excellent. Give me fifteen minutes to get into position. Then join your assassins."

"Yes, General." Aisha saluted before jumping over the edge of the roof and vanishing into the adjoining building.

Maraxus quickly tore up the message and attached a new one to the hawk's leg. "Take flight." He ordered, patting the bird before heading to the stairs. The bird turned its golden eyes to the sky and unfurled its wings. With a screech it shot off into the air and soared above city below.

A dozen figures slipped through the crowd, each had proven themselves capable agents in the field of infiltration, assassination, espionage, and subterfuge. They were not the biggest, nor the strongest, and because of this they attracted little to no attention. Their equipment was second to none. Strapped to their left forearms was a pressure controlled device that, upon the wearer manipulating their hand, would launch a tiny but deadly sharpy deadly blade or toxin filled dart. Also concealed on their person was an assortment of daggers for multiple purposes.

The General had given specific orders. The soldiers must be eliminated but the crowed must remain in the streets to cover the assassins and to keep the soldiers from moving around quickly. The assassins was to "hide in plain sight" as it were.

Aisha was now walking the streets, wearing a dirty slave outfit, though specifically crafted to hide her assortment of weapons. Nobles took one look at her and turned away in disgust and contempt. Which was fine by her, it made it easier to stab them in the back. As she walked along with the crowed a hooded figure, wearing a similar outfit to her own, came over to her. "Captain." She greeted. "We are ready to being. What are our orders?"

Moving her lips as little as possible, her eyes remained glued to the ground just like a slave would in the presence of their superiors, Aisha carefully explained the plan. One of the agents would stab a soldier then vanish into the crowed. When the soldier collapsed it would attract the attention of the local crowd and the fellow soldiers. They would demand to know what happened.

Then another soldier would be struck down, this time from a distance. The soldiers would become frantic and accuse the crowd of having assassins hidden within. This would be a danger to the actual assassins in the crowd but they could handle themselves. The soldiers would call for support and order the crowd to remain in the area. When the reinforcements arrive, the General would begin his part of the plan. The soldiers would search the crowd, the side-effect being that valuables would be thrown from the stalls, causing the crowd to riot and fight over them. During the chaos the soldiers would be forced apart and then the assassins would make their move and easily cut them down, one at a time.

After explaining all of this to her subordinate, she whispered. "Wait just a few more minutes. Then begin." Her hooded companion nodded slightly, just a small jerk of the head, and vanished into the throng of people who were examining silverware.

"Report." Maraxus ordered as he joined his rebel soldiers in a derelict building across the street from the military outpost. The only way into the base was climbing the walls, either that or walk through the front gate, the latter of which would normally be the worst choice in this situation. However, the walls had guard towers posted around them and plenty of archers to shoot them down. Not to mention legionnaires and Imperial guard patrols on the top of said walls. No, the front gate would be the best choice to make out of a terrible situation. But, Maraxus had a plan.

"We have them, sir." One man pointed to a corner where a few Imperial uniforms were sitting. "The others have already got dressed."

"Excellent." Maraxus picked the Centurion armor. "Time for me to get ready them."

A lone soldier casually walked through the crowd in boredom. He gave a sigh as he watched the rich buy anything and everything they wanted. They were fools in his opinion. They had no idea how dangerous it would be without the army. They had no idea what evil was lurking just south the Empire's lands. It's as if they refused to believe that they could possibly be in any danger here. Fools, all of them. Were it not for their glorious leader and the Imperial army, the magical barbarians would be looting everything in the city and slaughtering everyone while they were at it. Instead they wasted their time buying material goods, wasting away their lives in luxury.

A tap on the mans shoulder snapped him out of his revere. "Excuse me, sir." The soldier turned around to find a beautiful young woman with red hair smiling at him.

He could see she was just a slave, so he eased a bit from his sudden tension. "What do you want?" He demanded gruffly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you have something caught on your armor." She pointed to his collar. "Around the neck there, it's caught on the edges."

He shifted his shoulders and stretched his neck trying to feel for the item. His knew he needed to keep his sword handy when on patrol, but knowing something was just out of his reach was aggravating, he contemplated sheathing his sword so he could have a free hand, his other was holding his shield. But he knew he couldn't do that, not since the rebel attacks had been increasing lately. "Damn it." He muttered, clearly annoyed at his situation.

The red head smiled fondly. "I can get it for you, sir. My master owns the shop this particular piece belongs to, he would really like it back."

"Ah, alright then, thank you." He stood rigid to the spot, at attention, as the woman stepped closer. At this close range he was very conscious of the fact that she was, despite the dirty and unattractive outfit, rather pretty and her deep green eyes were gazing into his.

"You're very good looking, sir." She flirted, lifting her hands to take the jewelery that really was attached to his armor. She lifted it off, flexing her hand slightly as the hidden blade snapped out and with a flash, slit his throat. The toxin inside of it acted as a filter, making the man feel as though nothing happened until it was too late. "Got you." She purred seductively, stepping back and flexing her hand again for the blade to retract. "Goodbye, sir."

The soldier snapped out of his daze and was about to ask her name when he felt something trickling down his throat. He opened his mouth and could taste blood as it gushed out in rivulets. The woman had vanished into the crowd and he dropped his shield and sword as he collapsed to his knees, his eyes glazing over into death. Just then another soldier came around the corner at caught sight of his back. He approached the kneeling man and asked. "Hey, what's wrong with you? On your feet soldier." He pat his shoulder and the man slumped to the ground. "What are you..." His eyes widened in horror at the sight of his throat slit comrade. "...soldiers! Assassins!" He announced to any and all Empire troops with hearing range.

There was a loud rumble as a dozen men shoved their way through the crowds as one. They arrive at the scene and watch their comrades bloodstained body twitch on the ground, his eyes staring at nothing in his eternal slumber. "Secure the area!" One of the soldiers ordered, making the quick decision and logical one. "Send word for reinforcements."

Maraxus watched as a runner arrived at the base. After a brief explanation to the guards the runner was admitted into the barracks. A few minutes later a detachment of troops led by a Centurion was on the march to the streets. _Good, Aisha did her job perfectly and on schedule. _Maraxus thought with satisfaction. "Time to begin phase two." He muttered to his own troops, lifting his helmet and placing it firmly atop his head.

His men were already lined up outside the building in Imperial uniforms in standard formation. Maraxus stood at the front of the procession and ordered. "Forward men." They marched out from the side streets and along the roads until they approached the barracks. A few guards standing at the gate crossed their blades, preventing entry, making it clear to Maraxus that they could not simply walk inside. The procession came to a stop in front of the guards, who watched them with suspicion.

"Who are you?" One of them demanded.

When Maraxus spoke, it was the voice of a seasoned General. A no-nonsense tone. "You watch your tone, soldier!" He snapped. The men flinched and stood at attention quickly, clearly not wanting to anger this man any further. "Your orders are to defend this gate!" Maraxus said. He knew the guards orders, for it was common sense. If they weren't supposed to guard the gate, they wouldn't be there.

"Yes, sir." The guards replied, still at attention.

"I'll look past this, for now." He gestured to his men behind him. "My men and I were sent to guard this base in the absence of your garrison. We cannot have a defenseless outpost when the rebels could strike at any moment."

"Yes, sir. Understood." One of the guards gestured to the gatekeeper on the wall. "Open the gate!"

As the iron gate lifted up Maraxus turned his back to the guards. A dangerous move normally but he couldn't afford to lower his guard, he needed to address his men face to face. Like any normal commander would. "Alright, men. Let's secure the area. I don't want any of those filthy barbarian rebels getting so much as a stone from this place, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" They chorused in unison then stormed into the base while Maraxus turned back to the guards. "No one else is to get into this base. Close it up." He ordered the guards as he strolled inside. The guards saluted him as he passed then ordered the gate closed. Maraxus smirked under his helmet. Fools.

The Centurion was confused. He noticed the three bodies of his soldiers, laying unmoving on the ground. "What is going on here?" He demanded to know one of his soldiers. "Explain the situation!"

"We've lost three men, sir. Their throats were slit. There are assassins in the crowd, somewhere. They just...appear out of nowhere, kill, then move on. We can't get a lock on them at all."

"Understood. Fan out men and start searching for these people. Do not get isolated. Stay in pairs, it will make the assassins job much harder, and ours easier. Move out!" The soldiers dispersed, pairing up into the crowd. Aisha smiled to herself as she watched from her hiding spot, literally a few feet from them. She could reach out and touch them and they had no idea. "Like lambs to the slaughter." She purred to herself. She looked over at group of people sitting on benches behind her. "Scatter and get the crowd going. So far we are doing well, don't take risks, and we come out of this alive. You know your training. Move out." Her agents nodded and split up in a flutter of motion, each one made for a different stall. It would be a simple matter to seize handfuls of jewels and other valuables, even gold, and shower them over the crowd. With those disgusting maggots pushing and shoving it would be far too easy for her agents to pick off the Imperials.

Though they were paired up, it wouldn't be too hard. She had to admit, the Centurion was smart. But that wouldn't save them today. "Free money!" One of her agents shouted, she recognized the voice, and soon gold coins were thrown into the street.

The result was instant chaos. People started pushing and fighting to grab whatever they could from the ground. Being rich obviously didn't deter them from getting richer, for free. The soldiers were caught up in the crowd of civilians and ended up having to sheath or keep their swords down for fear of stabbing each other, or a civilian. Aisha watched with anticipation, noticing movement from the corners of the crowd. A flash of light, a gurgling sound, a fallen Centurion. All too easy. "Take them all." She whispered to herself, plain enjoyment shining her eyes. "None of them leave this place alive. For the Overlord. The Goddess of all Evil."

Aisha decided to join the fray. She silently sneaked up behind a soldier and slit his throat while he was preoccupied with the sight of a fallen ally. As he crumpled to the ground she watched others fall. The idiots were still fighting over loose change and didn't even realize people were dying. So much for the Almighty Empire.

So far the plan was going smoothly, though she held no illusions that it would be coming to an end soon. She was proved right when a figure, dressed as a manservant, came up to her. "Captain, we are running out items to throw from the shops. All the stalls are almost empty. Soon the people will start to flee when they realize there is nothing else to gain and notice the dead."

She nodded and her eyes snapped to the rooftops. Her agents above were shooting darts and small throwing knives at the Imperials with deadly accuracy. They had taken out almost all every soldier, but word had spread and more troops were arriving every minute. At this rate they would be completely trapped, then killed. "Prepare to withdraw." She ordered her agent. "As soon as the next batch of troops arrive, sound the retreat."

He nodded and darted away. As he vanished from view she bent down to pick up a stray piece of gold. It was small and easily fit in the palm of her hand. It depicted the Emperor's face. Wearing the god awful mask. She sneered at the coin in disgust and threw it away, where it was immediately set upon by five pudgy women. "Disgusting vermin." With a flourish, she turned on her heel as she heard a whistle, she had to retreat for now and rejoin her General. She hoped Ester was fairing well in her search for his daughters.

Maraxus stuffed the two scrolls he needed into a pouch at his waist and strode for the door. "Burn the rest." His men quickly got to work. Maraxus and his rebels were looking records on prisoners, supplies and, for personal reasons, his daughters. Any information helped, but the rest was useless.

Smoke quickly filled the building as the rebels evacuated. From there they went to the armory, liberating weapons and then setting bombs to blow it sky high. Maraxus and his men marched back to the gate. "Open the gate! We are needed to help restore order in the streets!" The guards foolishly believed him and opened the gates. "Hurry up! The rebels won't wait for us!" He snapped.

The gate opened and the rebels in disguise hurried away from the barracks with their stolen weapons and sabotage. Seconds later the bombs went off and the armory was blown. Maraxus smirked as he ditched his armor, his men following his lead as they made their way through the city to their hideout. Phase three was underway.

Scaling a ladder in the alleyway hideout he ran across the roof tops, jumping from building to building. Eventually he arrived at his destination, a roof top that overlooked the market where an enormous crowd of civilians and soldiers were gathering. At his behest, Aisha had corralled as many people as she could here, spreading rumors to get them here. His eyes quickly scanned the area to make sure his agents were in position. "People of the Empire!" He proclaimed, all eyes snapped to him, murmurs were heard and people pointed. "I bring word!" He raised his hand. "I am here with a warning from your Master!" He clenched his hand. Vases and urns around the square lit up and exploded, having been supplied with bombs which had been lit by his agents. The timing couldn't have been better.

Shrapnel and clay filled the air, debris and fire rained down on the citizens, filling the air with smoke and ash, scaring the people senseless as they panicked. Banners caught fire and the people of the Empire watched as their symbols was burned to ashes. The soldiers were pushing their way through the crowd now, trying to get to him, but they wouldn't make it far. Part of phase three was make sure Maraxus said his piece, Aisha and the assassins would clean up anyone who tried to get too close.

"The Overlord is coming!" He announced with a sadistic grin that would make any evil ruler proud. "Throw yourselves to her mercy! You will live so long as you are useful to her! If you are not, you will die! Prepare yourselves, people of the Empire! Darkness is coming, and it will consume you whole!" A dozen archers, at the command of their leader, aimed their arrows at him. Deciding to save his gloating for another time, not their would be for them, he made his escape. After taking one last glance at the beautiful destruction he vanished into a trap door on the roof before the arrow shower descended to where he once was.

A door slammed open, the occupants of the room jumped in fright, expecting the soldiers of the Empire to come and abuse them once more. The twins huddled together in fear, holding each other tightly. A small figure, hooded and cloaked, entered the room. She was clearly female and her clothes were covered in blood. "W-who are you?" One of the twins whimpered. If this person was a woman, the likelihood of getting abused was minimal. However that did not mean they wouldn't be killed. They refused to lower their guard.

"Maraxus sends his love." The figure said in a voice that of a child. The women noted she couldn't be more than five feet in height. But she had this aura about her, an aura of danger and power. The scythe in her hands only added to this effect. To them, she looked like the fabled bringer of death.

"F-f-father?"

"Yes. Now get up. The Overlord has use of you." She stalked over to the girls and they flinched away from her. She ignored their fear and hauled them to their feet. In a swift motion she took her Blackfire from her back, sheath and all. She snapped her eyes and leered into their own. They froze, unable to move.

_The twins saw darkness, only darkness. Then two glowing red orbs in the distance. With nowhere else to go they held each others hand and walked towards it cautiously. More detail became visible. A curved set of white, sharp teeth grinned at them from the darkness. The eyes glowed brighter in the dark. "Come to me." A deep, dark, feminine voice demanded of them. "Come to my side, little ones."_

_ "Yes, Master." The twins heard themselves say. _

_ "Good girls. Follow Esters path of blood and death. Kill at my will and be the tools of destruction I know you are." Yoko, The Overlord, ordered. "Your father is a great leader, I have seen his work through my Esters eyes. I have seen you, twins, powerful in your own right." The red eyes blinked and the grin grew wider. "Oh yes I will enjoy you two. Now, come to me!"_

Ester released her hold on them and held out the sword. After a moment the twins regained their bearings and looked at her. "Go to her. I have more work to do here. But you are needed by her side. Now go!" Ester could see they had questions, many in fact, but she didn't have time to answer them. She pointed to the door with a glare. They nodded and hurried on their way, leaving Ester to continue her work. The small blonde grinned as she twirled her scythe and strolled out of the old warehouse. "Time to leave a message. Wait for me, Master. I'm coming home soon."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this. Its kind of a cliffhanger but you know what happens next. This takes place during the ten years Ester has been away. Chapter ten is where this leaves off, more or less. I dont know how I feel about this. It was collaborated with General Herbison. I felt like dragged this on too long and didn't do anything coherent. BUT thats up to you guys to decide. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
